I ll Set You Free
by DamyDark
Summary: "¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer para liberar a tu pareja?" Léalo bajo su propio riesgo. Absténgase de insultar a los creadores.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 **Belleza destruida**

El sol de la tarde ardía con fuerza en el cielo color rojizo, las sombras proyectadas por sus rayos salían de sus escondites y comenzaban a ganar fuerza provocando que sus diminutos cuerpos se fortalecieran y estiracen haciendo acto de presencia en el mundo, indicándoles a todos que pronto se unirían todas en un abrazo que cubriría la mitad de la tierra. Las personas de la ciudad caminaban por el barrio soportando los estragos que el sol hacía su cuerpo. Los trabajadores lidiaban con la molesta sensación del sudor debajo de sus hombros, las mujeres limpiaban su frente con una pañoleta para apartar esas gotitas que reducían su belleza, los perros dentro en los jardines, algunos desafortunados atrapados dentro de casa, se limitaban a jadear con el objetivo de refrescar sus cuerpos hasta caer dormidos y olvidarse de su cuerpo ardiente. Sólo los niños se salvaban de esto, quienes mientras persiguieran a un amigo suyo en el parque jugando a las atrapadas, les importaba un mendigo bledo las gotitas que humedecían sus camisas. Entre ellos se encontraba la más pequeña de los Sagae, que soportaba el clima verano en base a la recompensaba que se había ganado.

Como niño que recibe su recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho en la escuela, Mei había logrado obtener un 10 en su último examen. La alegría infantil de la menor de la camada brotaba por sus poros mientras se las mostraba a sus hermanos mayores y a una visita color rosa que acostumbraba acompañar a su hermana mayor. Un sentimiento de orgullo los incitaba a sentirse feliz por su pequeño logro e incentivar a que esta siguiera así. Mei se había ganado un dulce, una paleta de hielo para su disfrute en un día en el que el solo ardía con fuerza. Después de tantos años su familia seguía siendo humilde y era lo único que le podrían permitir por el momento, pero eso bastaba para mantenerla contenta, tanto como para no notar que la seguían. Si bien en la opinión general ella era muy pequeña para salir sola, ese día todos se encontraban ocupados, algunos tenían tarea o trabajos que realizar y otros simplemente inventaban excusas para continuar en su ocio. La pequeña aguardaba su recompensa y compadeciéndose de su rostro angelical permitieron que esta saliera sola a la tienda. Ya sabía donde se encontraba pues ya había acompañado antes a su hermanos, solo que esta vez recorrería el camino sola, sin alguien que sostuviera su mano y la alejara de extraños. Aunque si alguien la hubiera acompañado, no habría hecho diferencia.

Su lengua se movía ansiosa sobre la paleta de hielo sabor limón, se antojaba aùn más deliciosa gracias al clima, su boca y mano no podían evitar trabajar en conjunto para saciar la sed de su garganta. Probablemente cuando llegara a casa la mitad de la paleta ya habría desaparecido, una parte dentro de su estómago y haciendo de su mano dulce y pegajosa. Las sombras se hacían más numerosas a cada momento que pasaba y las personas cada vez más escasas. Era esa hora en la que el cansancio vence al cuerpo. Los padres de familia regresan cansados a casa con el saco sobre sus hombros, las madres llaman a sus hijos para que regresen a casa a comer, la mayoría de las personas regresan a casa antes de que anochezca para finalmente descansar mientras que otras se preparaban para salir. Pero durante ese lapso de tiempo las calles de las zonas residenciales se vacían por un momento. Por las calles solo se pueden llegar a ver coches ocasionales o alguna persona vagando o haciendo los mandados. El mundo se encontraba en calma y una niña podría disfrutar de ese silencio tranquilizador mientras regresaba a casa. Ninguna de las personas que paseaban a considerada distancia de ella resultaba en una amenaza, todos estaban ensimismados o distraídos como para prestarle atención a la pequeña y su paleta de hielo, mejor para ella, así podría disfrutar su dulce sin las miradas incomodas de los demás. No había nada de que temer. La penúltima esquina fue doblada y entro en un largo callejón al final del cual doblaría a la derecha y caminaría un poco antes de llegar a casa.

No había una sola alma en el callejón, ni siquiera los gatos callejeros que asaltan los cubos de basura, solo el viento que soplaba ocasionalmente levantando leves partículas de polvo. Su casa se antojaba tan cerca, ya ansiaba llegar a casa y descansar sus pies sobre el sillón. El callejón era tan solitario como siempre, no eran muchas las personas que recorrieran el barrio donde residían los Sagae, era una zona bastante humilde y los vecinos incluyéndolos no solían jugar mucho en la calle. Era la primera vez que salía sola de casa, por tanto, era la primera vez que recorría sola ese estrecho tan largo. La luz naranja del atardecer de la daba un aire melancólico.

Su paz fue interrumpida cuando se encontraba a medio camino de la otra calle. El instinto de supervivencia que los niños tienen se activó y de pronto se sintió amenazada. Su cuerpo sentía que algo la observaba, algo la miraba escondida en el cuadro post noche y escrutaba con ojos fríos y pesados cada fría de su suave ser. El calor abandono su cuerpo y en su lugar fue reemplazada por un frío gélido que recorrió sus venas hasta el corazón. Volteo de un lado a otro, adelante y atrás, izquierda y derecha, intentado encontrar los ojos que tenía sobre ella pero no dio con ningún par. No sabía porque pero sentía miedo de algo que no podía ver y que en su intento por buscar la lógica en esa situación se decía que no existía "Es la primera vez que salgó sola" pensó inocente "me estoy asustando solita" se explicaba a sí misma y tenía sentido, sin embargo no sabía por se sentía como un roedor bajo acecho. El sentimiento crecía más y más en su garganta queriendo obligarla a gritar, sea lo que fuese tenía una presencia pesada que inundaba el ambiente como un veneno. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y en sus pantaletas finas gotas de orina empezaron caer. El instinto más básico emergió y le dijo que corriera, sus piernas no chistaron y obedecieron a la primera, corriendo hacia la salida. Cuando se encontraba a pasos de ella, una figura familiar salió de la otra esquina. Freno en seco.

— ¡Ah! Señorita Inukai —dijo al ver a la mujer de cabello rosa. Sonrió de manera inocente y autentica, la alegría de ver una cara conocida y que le resultaba confiable era tremendamente tranquilizador —Me alegra mucho verla —su garganta comenzaba a aliviarse y sus nervios comenzaron huir de su cuerpo. Esa mujer era como un faro de luz, parecía como si hubiese llegado en el momento justo a salvarla. Decidió no mencionarle el miedo que había experimentado — ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿Haruki-nee y usted vinieron a visitarnos?

La pelirosada camino hacia ella sin inmutarse, su rostro no expresaba su habitual calidez hacia ella, ni siquiera una sonrisa, era un rostro impasible con un semblante serio e inexpresivo.

— ¿Vino usted sola?—le pregunto al no obtener respuesta más que una extraña actitud. De repente se sintió de nuevo insegura y temerosa. Pero ¿De qué? Se preguntaba a sí misma. Ese rostro aunque inexpresivo, le familiar y le daba seguridad. Al lado de esa mujer se sentía segura.

Cuando estuvo frente a la pequeña, está la miro desde abajo, su diminuto cuerpo era aplastado por la sombra de la mujer frente a ella.

— ¿Todo está bien… señorita Inukai…? — Isuke se arrodillo frente a ella y la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos eran inexpresivos y carentes de emoción. Una de sus manos subió y reposo sobre el hombro de la pequeña.

—Lo estará —dijo la figura del diablo.

El brillo del sol reboto contra el metal. Eso fue todo lo que Mei pudo ver antes de que su cuerpo lo sintiese. El movimiento fue rápido y certero. Una navaja cortó su garganta a una velocidad pasmosa y cuando se dio cuenta de ella ya empezaba brotar el espeso líquido rojo. El cuerpo resintió el dolor, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus ojos perdieron brillo, la paleta cayó al suelo y le siguió ella también.

—….. —intento hablar pero de su boca no salieron palabras, atrapada en una estúpida sorpresa y con la garganta rajada le fue imposible decir algo más que leves gemidos.

Isuke se alzó inexpresiva y dio media sin esfuerzo, en ningún momento volteo a ver la escena. El cuerpo de la niña pronto perdería el calor de la vida y el frio abrazo de la muerte lo cubriría, debajo de él se haría una mezcolanza asquerosa de sangre, sudor, limón y tierra. Pronto dejaría de temblar y podría abandonar el mundo con sus ilusiones y su confianza rotas. Los zapatos de tacón hacían eco en el solitario callejón a medida que caminaban de vuelta a la calle.

—Isuke te quería mucho…lo siento.

Dio media vuelta hacia la derecha y dejo atrás un cuerpo que ya no significaba nada para ella. Solo era eso ya. Un cadáver sin valor. Ya no le serviría ni como compañía, ya solo era un lastre. Una carga menos para sus vidas.

 **DD:** ¿recuerdan unos comentarios en La Casa Sagae sobre un pequeño que venía en camino? Bueno aquí esta nuestro pequeño Will.

 **Alex:** Las circunstancias se dieron por casualidad de destino y el nacimiento no se hizo esperar, así que una pequeña bola de pelos acaba de llegar al mundo y con el tiempo el cachorro se volverá un adulto cruel. Sepan perdonar, es su naturaleza.

 **DD:** *les muestra un pequeño envuelto en una manta azul. ¿Quién quiere ser su padrino? Esperamos su opinión. Nos veremos.

 **Alex:** Así es, deseamos saber que tal les pareció, pero algo nos dice que no estarán muy contentos. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, ahora la chica debe aliviarse y yo descansar pues casi me rompe la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Set you free

El teléfono sonó, se escuchaba estruendoso a esa hora de la madrugada donde el único sonido era del calefactor que inyectaba un estupor con su sonido bajo y el ambiente cálido dentro de la habitación.

Había un par de bultos en la cama bajo una sábana y un cobertor grueso, el invierno atacaba con brutalidad, uno de los más fríos que esa ciudad de Japón haya tenido.

Para resguardarse lo más posible de ese crudo clima, un par de chicas dormían abrazadas, cerca la una de la ora, una chica de 23 años abrazaba la cintura de su acompañante, usaba de almohada uno de los brazos de una pelirroja de 22 años, esta le abrazaba la espalda y enterraba el rostro entre cabellos rosas, una de sus piernas en medio de otras. Una perfecta posición que reflejaba compromiso y seguridad, la chica de cabello rosa mostraba lo segura que se sentía en esos brazos; que te muestren cariño y amor al dormir en esa cálida posición en una fría noche era estar en el paraíso.

Pero el teléfono sonaba, reventando esa perfecta burbuja. La chica pelirroja despertó y gimió un poco en protesta pero dejó de abrazar a la chica, esta reacciono abrazándola más fuerte para que no se levantara.

—Deja la contestadora —murmuro en tono adormilado.

—Isuke-sama… Ahhh —bostezo —si llaman a esta hora debe ser importante.

Era importante, a partir de esa llamada las cosas irían en una espiral de desgracias, iniciando con una recaída en el hospital de quien le había quitado las cadenas a Haruki para que pudiese salir de esa reducida casa y vivir con Isuke en un sencillo apartamento. Nada había sido fácil, separarse de su respectiva familia fue difícil, ya sea por apego o por desaprobación, esto último de parte de los padres de Isuke, no les molestaba que fuera una chica, les molestaba que esa chica tuviera un compromiso tan grande con su familia, pensaban que jamás podría darle a su hija lo que necesitaba y merecía.

Pero Isuke en un desentendido de su egoísmo característico, prefirió vivir en un nivel abajo del acostumbrado con la pelirroja; no fue sencillo, su madre estaba muy molesto, dejo de entregarle misiones y con eso el ingreso se redujo al salario con la constructora en que Haruki trabajaba. Era una trabajadora conocida, pero el sueldo no tiene favoritismo y su nómina tenía sólo los ceros necesarios para pagar la renta y comer algo de lo más sencillo. El padre de Isuke ayudo en esa ocasión, ahora era un hombre de negocios exitoso, le ofreció un contrato a su hija, esto tratando de ayudarle, se encargaría de las relaciones con otras empresas y clientes. Fue un éxito, no ganaba tanto como en las misiones de su madre, pero Haruki se quedaba más tranquila al saber que era un dinero ganado honestamente, que para ella era lo más importante. No era ni la mitad de fácil o divertido, trabajaba por 8 horas por 6 días a la semana. Vivian allí desde hace tres años y ya lo habían vuelto su hogar. Eran su propia familia, visitaban a los padres de Isuke y la familia de Haruki. Una probaba del mundo de la otra y viceversa. Haruki tenía buena relación con Eisuke y Kho. Así como Isuke tomaba por las tardes té con la madre de Haruki, tenía buena relación con sus hermanos y hermanas, había extrañas ocasiones en que los ayudaba en algo referente a sus tareas o iba a buscarlos a la escuela con el auto que junto a Haruki habían comprado un par de años después de trabajar con su padre. Eran felices, ambas al fin conocían lo que era estar completas…pero así como vivieron en un paraíso su mundo empezaría a tornarse oscuro y desesperante. La llamada que Haruki recibió era de su hermana Fuyuka, al parecer su madre se había desmayado, estaban ahora en el hospital, las palabras tumores múltiples le obligaron a sujetarse de la mesa donde estaba el teléfono, Isuke se acercó preocupada al ver su actuar. Cinco minutos después conducían a velocidades peligrosas en dirección al hospital.

No hubo peor momento en que la madre de esos nueve hermanos enfermara, egoístamente dicho. Fuyuka iniciaba otro año en la universidad, Saburo con su costosa carrera de medicina iniciaba a sus diez y ocho años a requerir de libros, uniformes y otros artículos que en conjunto eran mucho más caros que la carrera que seguía su hermana mayor, Hayaka estaba atrapada en sus sueños de vuelos altos, decidida a seguir el camino riesgoso del arte en el que pocos triunfaban, la gamberra Misuki pasaba su tiempo en la calle realizando actos de los que nadie tenía idea, sus amigos no daban buena espina, regularmente volvía con dinero a casa pero nadie sabía de donde venía este, era un peligro para la familia, las tormentas gemelas no dejaban de ser expulsados de escuela a la que entraran no se les veía futuro al par de traviesos niños de 13 la familia no tenía idea de que sería de ellos a los 16 o 17, y las tres restantes, Hana, Yuki y Mei no eran más que paracitos que comían de la de por si reducida ración de comida sin aportar algo de valor a la casa. Esa familia estaba condenada a hundirse pronto, era el pensamiento que tenía Isuke al observar esas características cada vez más notable, sentada en el viejo sofá de la sala donde esperaba a que llegara Haruki después de una larga jornada.

Los mayores podrían hacer algo, pero llamarlo apatía, inconciencia u obediencia de su hermana mayor, no se dedicaban a otra cosa que no fuera su escuela. Fuyuka tomando la carrera de arquitectura con la que su hermana mayor siempre quiso estudiar.

Sus ahorros mermaban a cero con cada día que pasaba. Los ánimos igual mermaban con cada hoja arrancada del calendario, tanto de sus hermanos como de Isuke; Haruki empezó a trabajar dobles jornadas, tenía la constructora y el trabajo del bar, tomaba tantas horas extra como podía, pero el pequeño ingreso desaparecía fácilmente; a espaldas de Isuke, tocaba la puerta de sus padres, específicamente de su madre, le explicaba la situación que estaba pasando y le pedía uno de los trabajos especiales que Isuke abandono, la vergüenza y orgullo herido le pesaban mientras miraba un elegante y aparentemente costoso florero, esquivando la mirada de Eisuke, lo que hacía era como darle la razón de que su hija escogía mal y se lo dijo, palabra tras palabra parecían ahogarla pero aguanto, como siempre lo hacían y consiguió sus misiones, peores que las que ella tuvo alguna vez en el pasado. La peor de todas fue una pelea donde sintió como el cráneo cedía ante la fuerza de su golpe envuelto en metal, el hombre en sus últimos alientos de vida le disparo, la bala cruzo por la oreja dejándole el sonido del zumbido, de su boca emanaban ríos de saliva, tanteaba el aire y veía hacia algún lugar que no estaba allí, ya segura que no se volvería a mover busco entre sus ropas la identificación, jamás le daban el nombre solo una foto; cuando abrió la cartera se tapó la boca para ahogar un sollozo pero sus ojos no podía cerrarlos para evitar que salieran las lágrimas: el hombre tenía una foto de su familia, cuatro hermosos hijos y una esposa embarazada.

En casa, Isuke pagaba las consecuencias de aquellos actos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo sola, la pelirroja apenas llegaba a casa y sólo para dormir, llegaba en horas muertas de la madrugada, dormía un poco y ya estaba de nuevo en pie para iniciar otra vez.

El apartamento estaba tan vacío sin esa chica, las pesadillas volvieron a su vida con Haruki durmiendo sin abrazarla, se sentía igual de enferma a cuando vivía con sus padres bilógicos y ni siquiera se comparaba, con esos monstruos sólo había conocido el dolor y desesperación, con Haruki al fin se libraba de ese infierno, vivía feliz, tocaba el cielo con las manos y ahora, con una simple llamada de madrugada, todo era frío, desabrido, sin sabor. Apenas hablaban entre ambas, había días en los que sabía que había estado allí por la taza vacía con un poco de café frío de la mesa.

Dejaron de ir a casa de los padres de Isuke, por insistencia de Haruki, su semblante parecía enfermo y cada día empeoraba, las peleas no tardaron en llegar, todo lo que se guardaban salió a relucir, las frustraciones, enojos, decepciones y expectativas, fechas importantes como cumpleaños y aniversarios, innecesarios. No tenían dinero. Haruki estaba siempre cansada. Por más amor que Isuke le tuviese eso termina por acabar con el sentimiento. Todo se volvía monótono y aburrido, acabando más y más con su espíritu por cada día que se quedas en ese lugar, pero abandonar a Haruki jamás sería una opción, ella era feliz estando a su lado, la había aceptado tal cual era y ella le encantaba la forma de ser de la de cabello ígneo. Le pertenecía a Haruki y ella a Isuke.

Pero parecía que Haruki no lo sabía aún.

Empujo la puerta, allí estaba la chica tumbada en una cama acompañando a su madre en el estado lamentable que se encontraba, se había desmayado del cansancio, su hermano le había llamado para avisarle, al llegar encontró a la chica Misuki cuidando de todos los jóvenes Sagae en la sala de espera, los que tenían la mayoría de edad se encontraban dentro del cuarto.

Antes de entrar, Isuke escucho lo dicho por el doctor, la chica había estado viviendo en constante fatiga pero había tomado diferentes tipos de energizante, eso había hecho un caos de sus nervios y cuerpo, tendría que estar en reposo por un par de semanas mientras su cuerpo volvía a su estado natural. Por supuesto que eso jamás lo aceptaría esa chica tan obstinada. Seguiría matándose a sí misma sin importar las advertencias del doctor, una vez que saliera del hospital era seguro que saldría a la calle a partirse el lomo una vez más por su familia descuidando su propia salud en el proceso, sumergiéndose así en un círculo vicioso; se desgastaría día y noche trabajando, soportando el peso del cansancio de sus ojos, bebiendo bebidas energéticas y medicamentos para sobrellevarlo hasta que su cuerpo cediera y volviera al hospital, del cual saldría en cuestión de días y el ciclo volvería a repetirse, una y otra vez sin que se viera alterado. Seguiría así hasta que dos cosas pasaran, o los problemas de la familia Sagae eran solucionados o el último aliento de Haruki abandonaría su cuerpo definitivamente. Isuke lo sabía, no necesitaba ver una película del futuro para saber que así serían las cosas.

Cuando las últimas palabras del doctor cayeron en su lugar, los nudillos de Isuke golpearon la puerta de la habitación dos veces, el eco del golpe llamo la atención de quienes estaban dentro de ella volteando todos en dirección hacia la puerta.

—Permiso —anuncio al abrir la puerta, desde hace tiempo los modales de Isuke habían mejorado a sobremanera gracias a su contacto con Haruki y su familia. Las miradas de sus hermanos se fijaron en la novia de su hermano. Ahí estaban Fuyuka cuyas medidas la habían vuelto tan hermosa como su madre, Saburo que rebasaba a sus hermanas en altura lucía apuesto aún con el par de gafas que estaba condenado a usar y Hayaka que parecía una versión en miniatura de su hermana y su madre con una belleza en su estado juvenil. Ese conjunto de miradas no la afectaba a ella, así era su carácter, pero los ojos cansados de la pelirroja que se posaron en ella le causaron un estremecimiento mientras veía como sonreía al verla llegar.

—Isuke-sama… —dijo Haruki con voz derrotada.

—Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto el doctor volteando en dirección hacia ella.

—Ella es Inukai Isuke —se adelantó Saburo —Puede estar aquí, ella es pareja de mi hermana.

—Bah, ya veo… —bajo su mirada en dirección hacia la tabla que tenía en la mano, Isuke frunció el ceño al reconocer esa mirada de desdén, sus dientes crujieron al apretar la mandíbula, odiaba a ese tipo de personas con el alma, aquellos que despreciaban a los que son como ella y su novia, la cosa era peor al saber que como era quien trataba a Haruki. Para fortuna de la integridad de ese hombre desde hace un tiempo Isuke controlaba esa clase de agresiones y por suerte para ella todos miraban al doctor hablar mientras dejaba salir ese breve destello de ira —Supongo que está bien que este aquí señorita Inukai.

—Gracias doctor —dijo con formalidad fingida, conteniendo la ira que hervía hacia ese hombre y su manera de hablar.

—Creo que ustedes necesitan charlar, tengo… otros asuntos que atender —el hombre camino en dirección a la puerta —Los dejare para que charlen y puedan… no sé, informar lo que ha sucedido a la señorita, creo que es mejor que lo hagan ustedes —Isuke se hizo a un lado dándole lugar para que el indeseable saliera de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró tras él y por un momento la habitación se quedó en silencio, la mirada de todos nuevamente se fijaba en la puerta recién cerrada.

—Isuke-sama, si me permite explicarle…

—Está bien chico, escuche cada una de sus palabras, no es necesario explicar nada —dijo por primera vez desde que había entrado —Si no les importa, me gustaría estar a solas un momento con Haruki.

Los tres hermanos se miraron confundidos ante el pedido de su pseudo cuñada, los había agarrado en curva al llegar y que esas fueran sus primera palabras. Indecisos y sin llegar a un acuerdo con la mirada la dirigieron a su hermana mayor que se le veía ya sin su sonrisa, su rostro era la imagen de la preocupación, sabía muy bien porque quería que estuvieran a solas y lo que diría. Aun con esto ella asintió dándoles la indicación a sus hermanos para que abandonaran la recamara. Bajaron la cabeza asintiendo y salieron con duda aun en su mente.

—Se lo que dirás —las palabras de Haruki no se hicieron esperar en cuanto la puerta se cerró, de repente esa felicidad se había convertido en irritación.

—Ah ¿Sí? —su mirada se apartó de la puerta y tomo dirección a la pelirroja que yacía en cama, levanto una ceja y la observo con la prepotencia que tanto la había caracterizado en el pasado.

—Sí, así que mejor ahórratelo —la mueca de molestia de un niño ocupo su rostro.

—Y, ¿Qué es lo que diré? —el tono de voz de Isuke era el que siempre usaba frente a ella, autoritario, demostrando poco sentimiento en sus palabras.

—Lo que me has dicho estos últimos días.

— ¿Eso que sería?

—Uff, no finjas demencia. Me has dicho todos estos días que me he estado exigiendo demasiado a mí misma, diciéndome todo el tiempo que algo me iba a pasar, pues bueno aquí me tienes, la prueba de que tenías razón

—Vaya, hablándole de esa manera a una persona que preocupada por ti vino a verte al hospital, perece que no se te enseñaron modales durante el tiempo que estuviste con Isuke o podría ser que eras una desagradecida y no me di cuenta—Haruki bajo su cabeza ante sus palabras, tenían razón en lo que decían, habían dado en el clavo.

—Tienes razón… lo siento, es solo que en este momento quisiera palabras que me den ánimos y no reproches a los cuales no puedo escapar —el rostro de Isuke se suavizo y demostró preocupación y tristeza por las palabras que le decía su chica, un sentimiento extremadamente extraño en su persona.

—Baka… —su voz era suave —preocupaste a Isuke, en cuanto se enteró de lo que te había sucedido vino corriendo aquí para verte. Temía que te hubiera pasado algo malo y fue así.

—Gracias Isuke-sama agradezco tu preocupación —su tono de voz se volvió más suave al igual que las facciones de su rostro que se suavizo al instante, sus hombros cayeron y si fuera un cachorro sus orejas también se hubieran venido abajo

— ¿Qué te has hecho? Te has sobre esforzado a ti misma por mucho tiempo —sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Haruki con dolor, observando el estado en el que estaba.

—Je, sí, lo he hecho —sus cabellos rojizos caían sobre su frente dándole un aspecto lastimero.

—Te conozco y sé que seguirás con esto, haciéndote daño—sus miradas se entrelazaron en el aíre, las dos pudieron ver la tristeza en los ojos de la otra —Debes parar con esto.

—No puedo —cerro sus ojos y su cabeza se movió en negación —Sabes que no puedo, mi familia me necesita.

— ¡Tu familia te está matando! —la voz se había levantado más allá de lo que se acostumbra en un hospital, probablemente sus hermanos fuera de la habitación la habrían escuchado —Sí ellos no estuvieran en este mundo tu no estarías en ese estado.

—Sí, quizás sea así… —Haruki hablaba con paz y serenidad, comprendía los motivos y preocupaciones de su pareja, no podía enojarse con ella por lo que trataba de hacer y por las cosas que decía — Pero no es así. Mi familia necesita de mí, no me importa si termino en una cama de hospital, por ellos yo volveré a levantarme las veces que sean necesarias.

—Uff ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pones en riesgo tu salud y hasta tu propia vida —el volumen de las palabras fue en aumento, estaba enojada con ella y al mismo tiempo, preocupada por la manera en que se destruía, no soportaba ver como se hacía eso.

—Es lo que quiero hacer —las palabras que sonaban tan extrañamente carentes de sentimiento, siendo tan seria en esa situación, le causaban un dolor que Isuke no conocía.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿De verdad prefieres esta vida a nosotras… a mì… a Isuke-sama? —su voz se rompió.

La cabeza de Haruki volvió a bajar. El silencio ocupo la sala. Haruki no sabía cómo responder a lo que había dicho su pareja, su mirada se apartó de la suya pensando que sin verla directamente podría encontrar la respuesta adecuada para lo que había dicho. No quería esas cosas por encima de ella. Isuke era lo más preciado en su vida junto a su familia y en ese momento ambas partes estaban sobre una balanza sobre la que tenía que decantarse. Tenía que haber una respuesta correcta para la situación, alguna manera de salir bien parada de aquel momento.

Pero para Isuke el silencio fue su respuesta. Una respuesta bastante obvia y arrolladora. Su rostro se oscureció. Su cuerpo se irguió. La ola de dolor que intentaba salir desde el fondo de su cuerpo fue retenida por una gran presa que había construido al instante, pequeñas fugas salían de ella y el resultado de esos pequeños escapes era el estado catatónico de expresión en el que se encontraba su cuerpo. Pero no todo el sentimiento lograba salir al aire. El retener sentimientos negativos dentro de ti puede dar lugar a pensamientos oscuros. Y siempre hay que tener cuidado en recaer a los malos "hábitos".

— ¡Isuke-sama, espere….! —fue lo que escucharon sus hermanos al ver salir a Isuke de la habitación. La puerta de la habitación se cerró sin prestarle atención a Haruki. La manada Sagae observo extrañada la expansión que tenía la pelirosa en su rostro, inexpresiva, ensimismada, con un aura negra que venía detrás de ella, invisible para el ojo humano pero perceptible para sus ser.

—Isuke-sama… —Saburo se levantó de su asiento y le dirigió palabra con cautela — ¿Se encuentra bien? Estamos aquí para ayudarla, a usted y a mi hermana.

Ese era el problema de todo, ellos estaban ahí. Consumiendo lentamente la vida de su amada extendiendo así su sufrimiento hasta los límites que el cuerpo de su demacrada hermana pudiera aguantar. Hundiendo gracias al egoísmo de cada uno de ellos al no aportar pieza de cobre alguna a la humilde morada, la relación de paz y amor que ella y Haruki habían construido a lo largo de los años. ¿Qué habían dicho ella y Haruki en la habitación? "Si ellos no estuvieran aquí…" pensó. Basta un pensamiento para que la semilla fuera plantada, y de ella se extendieron raíces que se entramaron en su torcida mente, haciendo crecer cientos de ideas diferentes pero todas rondando la orginal. Abrió su boca.

—Lo estaré —dijo sin ningún sentimiento que ellos pudieran reconocer, en sus palabras solo existía algo y era la ausencia de un todo. Empezó a caminar, alejándose de la sala —Y su hermana también lo estará.

Salió del hospital hacia el sol de la tarde, y el montículo de tierra fue regado y cuidado con el esmero y cariño de un jardinero profesional.

 **DD:** Sólo para aclarar, yo "DD" soy la autora, a la que le pertenece la cuenta, y Alex es mi colaborador y editor.

 **Alex:** Y algo más.

 **DD:** *le jala la oreja. ¿Tienes que ventilarlo? En cuanto a los padrinos, pues, lo pensamos y las cosas quedarían de esta forma: Scarlett Kirishima al ser el primer comentario sería la madrina y el padrino sería otra persona que ambos conocemos, un buen amigo mío.

 **Alex** : Sí, *sonríe a pesar del dolor. Auch, no pude resistirlo… suelta, suelta, trátame como si me quisieras niña.

 **DD:** bueno, creo eso sería todo, esperamos que luego de este capítulo las cosas estén un poco más claras de porque ocurrió eso en el prólogo. Esperamos sus opiniones.

 **Alex** : así es, después de todo ¿Cómo saber si me hemos hecho un buen trabajo? Anímense a decir lo que piensan, tanto si les gusta cómo sino, la bolita de pelos quiere amigos para jugar y le vendría bien un poco de atención. Damy, hoy tú te quedas en vela con el *bosteza.

 **DD:** Baka, flojo, te quedaste dormido cuando se supone debías cuidarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

La luz se apaga eternamente

Entro como cualquier otra persona que se aparecía allí para visitar a algún huésped de ese hospital, lo cual no era del todo falso, una de las últimas visitas que recibiría. Pero claro, no podía dejar su nombre escrito en los registros de visita, tampoco que le vieran. El lugar era enorme, de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, esa persona recibía el mejor tratamiento posible a costa del sufrimiento de otras.

Bueno, pero su estancia allí pronto llegaría a su final, saldría de ese lugar con un ligero cambio de temperatura corporal.

No podía cuidarse de cada mirada curiosa hasta llegar al tercer piso de aquel edificio, habría que pasarse primero por los "fusibles" de ese lugar. Su calzado no hacía el más mínimo ruido al caminar, andaba con el sigilo de un felino a la caza, sus pupilas dilatadas tomando conciencia de cada detalle y rostro en ese lugar. No fue mucho problema llegar donde los interruptores, sólo fue necesario mancharse las manos con asquerosa sangre de un viejo conserje, como odiaba mancharse de sangre prefería ahogar a sus objetivos, pero no había remedio.

Bajó todas las palancas e inmediatamente el generador de emergencia comenzó a trabajar, le dio una ojeada rápida y desconecto un par de válvulas, escucho algo de ruido y jaleo, mujeres gritando por la falta de luz, enfermeras llamando a gritos a los doctores; con algo de suerte ese pequeño apagón cumpliría su cometido, pero lo confirmaría de todas formas, no dejaría eso al azar. Aseguró la puerta con seguro y coloco una silla, para que tardaran en entrar al lugar, antes de meterse por el conducto de ventilación.

Las habitaciones del tercer piso estaban en completa tranquilidad, no se escuchaban los sonidos de los corazones hechos un frio pitido, quienes necesitaban de una máquina para seguir como huéspedes se iban antes de tiempo.

Omuro Makoto, un hombre con su cabello cano, padre de tres hijos y abuelo de siete pequeños que lo visitaban cada fin de semana, despertó aterrado de no poder respirar, manoteaba en el aire y oprimía afanosamente el botón tratando de llamar a la enfermera pidiendo auxilio, sentía como sus pulmones se contraían y secaban dentro de su pecho, volviéndose hojas marchitas. Escucho con un alivio desbordante como la cortina que le daba un poco de privacidad de los otros huéspedes se corría un poco, una cabellera rosa se asomaba en la oscuridad, su cara azul con la desesperación en el rostro le gritaba que lo ayudara, alargo una mano en señal de auxilio a quien se asomaba dentro.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, Isuke se equivocó de cortina~3—dijo la adolecente brindándole una dulce sonrisa, el hombre estaba muriendo asfixiado manoteando el aire tan lejos de su alcance y la chica se despedida moviendo la mano antes de irse y cerrar las cortinas—entonces…si no es esta, la que Isuke busca debe ser…—abrió la que le seguía encontrado a una mujer dormida en una cama de un pulcro y puro blanco—Esta.

Entró cerrando con dedicación la cortina para ahorrarse miradas curiosas.

La suerte no estaba de su lado, la mujer no necesitaba de ninguna máquina para respirar, sólo usaba una mascarilla de oxígeno. La chica tenía una mirada seria mientras observaba a la mujer acostada en un tranquilo mundo donde lo único de lo que necesitaba preocuparse era de mejorar, algo difícil de hacer luego que su primogénita le comunicara con lágrimas y desespero que su angelito, la pequeña Mei, había sido arrebatada de su lado por algún monstruo en un callejón cerca de casa. La mujer casi muere al enterarse…casi, un casi no le servía a Isuke.

—O al menos es lo que Haruki siempre le repite…que debe descansara…—tomó una de las almohadas y con su navaja corto las ligas que mantenían asegurada la mascarilla, la cual aparto con un simple movimiento de muñeca y cuchilla—pero Isuke opina que no es justo que su única preocupación sea sanar…mientras su hija le sigue las huellas hasta la cama del hospital…—puso cuidadosa y dulcemente la almohada sobre esa cara que desde hacía mucho conocía, que tantas sonrisas maternales le había brindado llenando su corazón de cariño, comenzó a apretar por un tiempo indeterminado, pensaba de manera lenta en lo que hacía casi sumida en un trance, mataba a la madre de su novia…no, no lo hacía, no era un asesinato, Isuke no lo podía considerar como tal, aquello se llamaba eutanasia.

Sintió un pequeño movimiento, esperó a la lucha de quien no quiere irse aún de este mundo, pero sólo hubo un pequeño espasmo y después…nada, se había ido, aun cuando no percibía movimiento no aflojo la presión que ejercía.

—Entiende que es por su hija…alguien debe cuidarla…incluso de usted y sus hermanos—dijo por último, acomodo un mecho de cabello café oscuro, la mujer parecía dormida. Le saco la funda a la almohada y la dejo en la cama del viejo que ya no se movía, doblo la funda y la escondió en uno de sus bolsillos—Isuke le agradece que no diera pelea…—dio una inclinación al cuerpo de la madre de la chica a la que amaba—no debe preocuparse, ahora yo cuidare de Haruki—dijo en despedida antes de salir. En la calle, a sus espaldas, el hospital volvía a encender sus luces…quizás tuvieran unos cuantos huéspedes menos…pero nadie sospecharía que fue Isuke quien hizo que uno de ellos se fuera antes de tiempo.

Dos horas después Haruki llamó a su celular, Isuke tomaba un baño cuando escucho el tono de celular de Haruki. Descolgó escuchando al principio un silencio sepulcral.

—Isuke-sama… ¿puedes venir?—su voz se escuchaba muy seria, un escalofrío de miedo por ser descubierta le hizo temblar pese al agua caliente. Pero a ella jamás la descubrirían. Haruki jamás se enteraría de lo que hizo…no debía hacerlo nunca.

 **DD:** Y con esto arrancamos definitivamente, el pequeño está creciendo sano y fuerte, eso es para celebrar pero…en lo personal nos preocupa los pocos comentarios que recibe, ¿no les gusta la idea?

 **Alex:** es lo que se teme, en el pensamiento de la señorita podrían estar en disgusto con la idea. Pero no podemos saberlo más por sus comentarios. No hay mucho de mí en esta ocasión, pero los incito a que den su opinión, nos vemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**El tercer hijo**

—No me creo que mi herma la hubiera enviado a buscarme, lo lamento mucho, sé que debe tener cosas que hacer y usted perdiendo el tiempo conmigo —dijo intentando no ser entusiasta, él no quería demostrarlo, pero le alegraba pasar algo de tiempo a solas con la novia de su hermana pelirroja, su viejo flechazo de adolescente continuaba intacto años después de haberla conocido.

—Haruki sólo esta preocupa, luego de lo ocurrido, se siente más calmada si los acompañamos a ti y a tus hermanos —era de noche, Saburo ya no era ese menudo muchacho de 14, había dado un buen estirón, sus casi diez y nueve años lo tenían embarnecido, sus alborotados cabellos seguían igual pero un poco más largos, cayéndole mechones sobre el rostro, su voz era más gruesa y varonil, su cuerpo había ganado músculos y sus hombros ensanchado, la escuela le había obligado a usar lentes delante de esa triste mirada. Era un joven guapo y apuesto al que tenía hechizado la novia de su hermana.

—Entiendo, aún no me creo lo que pasó, especialmente con Mei…lo de Oka-sam, los accidentes pasan, pero… ¿Quién sería capaz de algo así? —dijo con los ojos llorosos y apretando los puños, perdida tras perdida no le permitían sanar el corazón—si llegase a conocer a la persona que hizo aquello… le juro Isuke-sama, le juro que lo mataría… le haría pagar lo que nos hizo —miro directamente a esos ojos que adoraba, buscando algo de consuelo en ellos, pero se detuvo en seco al mirarlos, pensó que había dicho algo malo o inapropiado, rememoro cada palabra que pronuncio intentando descubrir cual la hacían verlo de esa forma, era fría, muy muy fría. A su mente le llego el recuerdo de una charca calma, era un documental que había visto con Fuyuka y Hayaka, a la charca llegaban muchos animales, gacelas, cebras y ñus; en un pequeño arenal unos cocodrilos tomaban el solo pero un cambio de toma capturaba el ojo de una de esas criaturas asomándose por encima del agua, en ese iris no había piedad, era fría y no le decía nada, hambre era único que expresaba ese ojo. En la mirada de aquella chica no existía el hambre, pero si la carencia de piedad, la frialdad, esos ojos no le decían nada, solo había un extraño mal que lo hacía querer vomitar. Pensó que lo golpearía, sus piernas sintieron un temblor que amenazaba tirarlo al suelo.

—Apresúrate, es de noche, tu hermana empezara a preocuparse —dijo con una voz suave, Saburo se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en esa chica como un despiadado cazador, la chica se preocupaba por él, con ella podría estar a salvo pasara lo que pasara, nada más falso pero no lo descubriría sino hasta que fuera demasiado tarde— ¿Llamaste a Haruki para avisarle que ya íbamos camino a casa? —le dijo, Isuke iba un poco adelantada, le veía ese cabello rosa moviéndose al comas de su caminar, no, no lo había hecho, la noche anterior Misuki les había contado que Isuke-sama la llevo a comer a un buen restaurante la tarde en que había ido a buscarla a la escuela, no quería dar cuentas de donde irían, era de noche y mantenía la esperanza secreta de que Isuke le ofrecería detenerse a cenar algo, no se negaría, sería lo más parecido a una cita de lo que podría estar con ella, escondida tras la fachada de una chica que le invitaba la cena al hermano menor de su novia. Todo en su imaginación.

―No…lo siento, me olvide de hacerlo.

La noche era tranquila, caminaban a paso calmo por calles casi desérticas, no pasaban tantos autos, parecía que el tráfico se había desviado a alguna otra parte de la ciudad; lo mismo ocurría con los peatones, no veían gente caminando por allí, eran casi las 10 de la noche, no tan tarde para que esa tranquilidad se posara tan pronto sobre ellos, una tranquilidad inquietante en esa calle doblando la esquina, en ese lugar no había farolas que ayudaran a ver en la oscuridad inquietante y los callejones oscuros abundaban a cada cinco o seis pasos.

Las luces de un auto lo encegueció de a momento, esa luz blanca indiferente le daba dolor de cabeza, sus lentes no le ayudaban en nada por lo que se los quito, ya no veía muy bien y las cosas se pusieron borrosas en cuanto el vidrio dejo de ayudarle a enfocar sus gastadas corneas. Lo que siguió, paso demasiado rápido, regresaron de golpe a la oscuridad de la calle, a los lejos se escuchaba ladra un perro con afán de saltarle al cuello al pobre diablo que hubiera entrado al patio donde hacía guardia y Saburo perdió el aliento al sentir su espalda ser golpeada contra la pared de uno de esos callejones cual boca de lobo.

—Lo siento— escucho antes de sentir un pinchazo en el pecho, seguido de un dolor inmenso que tardo el parpadeo de un segundo, su cuerpo lo arrojo al shock para que no sintiera su corazón siendo atravesado, nítidamente fue consiente de una mano de tacto suave quitarle de la suya los anteojos, la comprensión lo invadió un segundo antes de recibir un beso de despedida.

Saburo cayó, cual cuerpo muerto cae, sin nadie que lo sostuviera, se desplomo pesado sobre la suciedad del lugar, las esperanzas, ambiciones y sueños truncados tan fácilmente que parecía insulto o broma del destino. Ojos con brillo asesino indiferentes refulgieron cuando un auto pasó a lado suyo más no se detuvo. No era asunto del conductor.

―No me causes problemas―dijo a oídos sordos. Tocó la tecla de marcado rápido y esperó unos tonos mientras caminaba fuera de ese lugar a un conocido café cerca de la escuela del chico donde no había alcanzado a ver reloj en las paredes―Haruki, ¿Saburo está en casa? … ¿No estás allá?...entiendo, trata de comunicarte con él, a mí no me responde, traté de llamarlo en cuanto dejaron de salir estudiantes de la escuela… tranquila, iré a buscarlo ¿de acuerdo? Seguro está en el karaoke o algo así, veras que aparece…cálmate, respira hondo y si aún lo quieres matar…lo matas―dijo pensando en que momento debería empezar a fingir preocupación y en cuanto tiempo tardaría la policía en dar con el chico en ese asqueroso callejón. Se despidió prometiendo llamarle en cuanto lo encontrara y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo. Observó los lentes del chico por un largo minuto, quizás pensando en su cuartada, quizás recordando a su dueño cuando este aun hacía de todo para llamar su atención, era difícil saberlo con esa mirada carente de sentimiento, sólo suspiró lentamente y los arrojo a un bote de basura a varias cuadras de allí, para cuando los encontraran su trabajo estaría echo. De eso debía asegurarse.

 **Alex:** bueno, después de mordidas, pleitos y de que mi cara quedara como un trepadera de mapaches, si algo bueno puedo decir es que las cicatrices dan carácter, el pequeño por fin esta vestido de traje y listo para su presentación.

 **DD:** quedo muy lindo el condenado, su presentación es corta pero creo que algunos de ustedes tendrán una que otra cosa para comentar con este cap. Por cierto, ¿Qué opinan de la forma en que actúa Isuke? Tengo curiosidad de saber su punto de vista.

 **Alex:** Oh, cierto, dejen un pequeño guiño a la historia si es posible, ayudan a la chica, y si ella es feliz, yo… bueno… recibo más galletas de las que me tocan. Se los agradeceré y mi barriga también.

 **DD:** Sin más por decir…comenten, positivo o negativo no importa, lo que busco en saciar esta curiosidad. Bueno, nos despedimos, este niño necesita un buen "baño".

 **Alex:** ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pero si estoy limpio.

 **DD:** es verdad que necesitas un baño, pero me refería al pequeño, ah y es tu turno por cierto, la bañera esta lista para ambos, suerte *le entrega al pequeño que se revuelve inquieto y gruñe

 **Alex:**...entrar con una pantera al agua… no creo que esto vaya a salir bien. Bueno… nos vemos, yo, iré a arriesgar mi cara y alguna otra parte del cuerpo *gulp. Nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

La Luna reflejada

Las calles llenas de tráfico en el centro y alrededores, sus banquetas cercanas a los arboles tapizadas de hojas secas que se atoraban en las ruedas de una patineta algo gastada por el constante uso. Una chica rodaba sin complicaciones gracias a sus ruedas recién aceitadas. Se empujaba distraída con un pie mientras mantenía el equilibrio con la naturalidad que le daba los 3 años sobre ella.

Iba distraída con sus manos frías metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera amarilla, sus ojos se cerraban con el temblor de su labio inferior, perdiendo la atención en el camino. Un claxon la saco de su estupor, asustándola menos que al sentir el morro del auto golpear con la punta de su patineta levantada en 45° para detenerse a tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para no caer al suelo luego de perder el equilibrio. Su choque dejó sólo un rallón en la carrocería y no una mancha roja u abolladura. Quizás debió empujarse una vez más con el pie, le hubiese ido mejor aterrizar con la cabeza y romperse el cráneo.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Mira como dejaste mi auto!—gritaba un hombre gordo bajando del vehículo, resollaba obscenidades recordándole a su difunta madre, quienes eran sus padres le preguntaba, pero Misuki no podía responder que mamá murió. Su cabeza palpitaba por tal situación demasiado grande para ella.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—dijo alzando las manos en ademan tranquilizador—cálmese, llamare a mi hermana para que se arreglen, deme un momento—dijo sacando su celular de la pequeña mochila atada a la cadera.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—dijo aun molesto pero respirando.

—Misuki, Sagae Misuki—dijo esperando a que su hermana respondiera al celular, dar su nombre hubiera sido lo único bueno que hizo ese día—Haruki…—dijo algo asustada escuchando que respondían al otro lado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Misuki? ¿Es mamá?—preguntó, se escuchaba el sonido de máquinas al otro lado de la línea, sirviendo de fondo para su desliz, mamá ya no estaba—Perdón… ¿por qué llamas? ¿Por qué no estás en casa con tus hermanos?

—Tsk…—tapó sus ojos con una mano mientras se mordía el labio, sentía un nudo en la garganta que trago con fuerza para hablar—un imbécil golpeo mi patineta y quiere que le paguen los daños—soltó de golpe, buscando escupir con palabras el nudo que lastimaba su garganta.

— ¿Qué? ¡Misuki, joder! ¿¡No ves que no estamos para estas cosas!? ¿¡Qué mierda hiciste esta vez!?—su hermana nunca le había gritado así, no lo hizo cuando dejó a todo el barrio sin luz, cuando rompió el vidrio de la tienda donde le hacían descuento a la compra de sus pockys ni cuando gastó la renta del apartamento en golosinas, pero ahora su hermana estaba cambiada, podía verlo en su mirada, cuando se perdía en ocasiones, viendo los espacios vacíos en la mesa a la hora en que ella junto a Isuke-sama les acompañaban para cenar— ¡No seas inconsciente! ¡Estamos hasta el cuello de deudas, no necesito más por tu culpa!

— ¡No me grites así, Haruki! ¡No preste atención! ¿¡Vale!?

— ¡Jamás lo haces Misuki! ¡Ni por donde vas, tu escuela, tus hermanos ni a tu madre!

— ¡Déjame respirar Haruki-neesam! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que les pasó a mamá, Sabu-nii! ¡Ni tampoco lo de Mei!—grito seguido de silencio en la línea, el estupor las mantenía calladas; su hermana por alguna razón que desconocía se culpaba de lo ocurrido con ellos, Misuki no callo en cuenta de esto hasta después de gritar al celular—Haruki…lo siento, no quise decir eso yo…

—Ya. No importa, sólo cállate—dijo a medio suspiro—Escucha, no puedo ir en este momento, llamare a Isuke ¿vale?—el cansancio se escuchaba en la voz de su hermana mayor, Misuki sabía que se había pasado— ¿Dónde estás?

La adolecente le dio la dirección, iba a disculparse otra vez, hablar de lo ocurrido como familia pero le contesto el sonido de llamada terminada. Le llamo en vano, ella no la escucharía. Tomo la patineta y le dio el celular de su hermana al hombre ocupado en la pintura de su carcacha, le dijo que esperara allí hasta que llegara una chica de cabello rosa, no esperó a la réplica del hombre, aventó su patineta cuesta abajo, corrió un par de pasos para saltar sobre la tabla y tomar velocidad con su peso, dejando tras de sí los gritos del hombre.

Sus amigos la esperaban en un viejo almacén de pintura, un chico sobre una caja de metal le preguntó por su tardanza, burlándose de paso de ella, el sentado a su lado rio con su intercambio de insultos pero la bienvenida fue corta, el líder quería partir ya a "trabajar".

—JKato se enojara si no le llevamos lo de esta semana—le dijo a todos, en total eran 5, 3 chicos, una chica con cabello lacio y negro más la Sagae; el líder le entrego a esta última sus cartas, ese día irían a hacer apuestas grandes en el barrio cruzando el puente, todos en el grupo eran diestros en los juegos de azar pero era Misuki y sus habilidades los que atraían a los potenciales clientes.

—Son un dolor en el culo—dijo esta, no se encontraba con ánimos para eso, no los tenía para absolutamente nada, no tenía la mente en su arte sino en la discusión por teléfono con su hermana, por su culpa perdieron todo el dinero ganado con anterioridad, pero eso no podía importarle menos.

Pero a sus amigos sí, los chicos iban muy molestos, el más alto que fungía como líder trataba de hablar con la chica en patineta para hallar una solución pero esta no prestaba atención, la otra chica del grupo, molesta por la indiferencia de la Sagae y su porte tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos, vio una piedra y la pateó a sus ruedas, deteniéndola de golpe provocando su caída. No se molestó, pensando que había sido accidental, pero su amiga le grito que pusiera atención, el JKato se molestaría con todos, incluyéndola. Le grito no tener el pago en el bolsillo, después de todo su familia no tenía donde caer muerta. Su madre lo había hecho en una cama de hospital y dos de sus hermanos en un sucio callejón.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la chica Sagae se abalanza contra su amiga, rodando unos pasos por el puente ante las miradas atónitas de sus otros amigos que no reaccionaron cuando una despampanante pelirosa pasó por en medio de ellos; se acercó a las chicas golpeándose y jaló a la de cabello negro del cuello de su sudadera, apartándola de en sima de Misuki.

—Tu hermana llamando a Isuke preocupada y tu metiéndote en peleas con…—tiró una mirada de menosprecio a los otro cuatro adolescentes—perros y gatas de callejón.

— ¡Hey, tú!—le grito el líder, molesto por los insultos— ¿Quién te crees para…?—envalentonado al ver que era una joven contra él y sus dos amigos, se acercó amenazante, recibiendo el golpe más fuerte de su vida, tirándolo al suelo mareado y con el labio partido.

— ¿Alguien más?—dijo con molestia en su voz, asustados negaron con la cabeza y recogiendo a sus camaradas salieron huyendo.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, lo tenía controlado—dijo Misuki, limpiándose las lágrimas de coraje y tristeza, su mejilla estaba muy roja y su labio comenzaba a inflamarse. Isuke le tendió su ayuda.

—Se nota—escuchó, alzó la mirada para sujetar esa mano suave que no iba acorde al golpe de hace un momento—le diste un buen rallón a ese auto, fue una suerte que no te golpeara a ti—eso fue lo que dijo, pero en su mente existía un pensamiento frio que indicaba todo lo contrario.

—No pienso igual—dijo apoyando los antebrazos en el barandal, viendo el río que corría bajo sus pies.

—Debes prestar atención a tu entorno—la mirada afilada observaba a todos lados, analizaba el lugar, parecía que nadie pasaba por allí y las casas o apartamentos eran cubiertos por los árboles y sus pocas hojas aun en las ramas.

—Lo mismo dijo Haruki-nee. Estaba pensando en mamá, Sabu-nii y Mei…aún no me creo lo que pasó—dijo con la voz quebrada sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas que caían hasta combinarse con el rio, se abrazó a la cintura que hace unos años ya no se mostraba desnuda en público. Tenía que hablar con Haruki. Arreglaría las cosas con su hermana. Pero no llegaría a casa— ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso, Isuke-sama? ¿Por qué?—sus lágrimas mojaban la chamarra que servía como única prenda sobre su sostén. Algunas cosas se transforman, pero no cambian. Una mano dudo al posarse sobre su cabeza, consolándola.

—Todo pasa por algo—dijo Isuke, mirando el agua que corría. Misuki la veía con las mejillas húmedas sin entenderla. La otra la separó para acercarla a la baranda—Hay cosas malas que ocurren por un bien mayor.

—Pero…yo…no entiendo—dijo confundida, mirando su reflejo en la turbulenta agua fría de otoño. — ¿Qué clase de bien puede salir de esto? Mi madre… mis hermanos… desvanecidos de mi vida uno tras otro… ¿¡Qué clase de bien puede haber en eso!? —Sus manos subieron hasta su cabeza solo para sujetarse los cabellos al punto que parecía que estuviera jalando de ellos, las lágrimas exprimidas por sus ojos sellados deslizaban por los lados de su cara — ¿¡Por qué las deidades le hacen esto a mi familia!? ¿¡Por su propio bien!? —los gritos de la chica se detuvieron al apretar los labios para encerrar dentro de su boca los gemidos que le provocaban ese dolor en el pecho.

—Los dioses suele ser caprichosos y las vidas mortales les importan poco —la fina piel de Isuke en forma de mano se posó sobre el hombro de Misuki, ahora que veía el daño que había causado a esa familia además de a Haruki, podía sentir una ligera oleada de compasión y arrepentimiento, tiempo atrás había tenido vivencias gratas con aquella familia, había llegado a quererlos, tenerlos a su alrededor como sus propios hermanos. Y ahora. Por su mano y obra podía ver como uno de ellos pagaba estas consecuencias —Pero no te preocupes, Isuke está aquí para apoyarte.

El temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Misuki se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron, rojos, a causa de las lágrimas, y observaron de nuevo hacia el rio que corría debajo de ellas. El movimiento del agua era quieto y constante, era un día en el que nada perturbaba al río y una fortuna para ella, pues mirar hacia él le ayudaba a pensar, evocando en ella paz y alivio momentáneo.

—Gra… gracias… mi hermana―sacudió la cabeza en negación, pensándolo bien―no… nosotras tenemos suerte de tenerla ahí para apoyarnos… —dijo y una sonrisa surgió detrás de la selva que era su cabello delante de su rostro, el apoyo que le brindaba aquella chica tan conocida ayudaba a sanar las heridas de su corazón. A pesar del dolor que sentía podía hacerlo gracias a ella. Brevemente, se sintió agradecida por su compañía.

—Je, Isuke siempre estará ahí para apoyar a tu hermana, sin importar que… —la mano de Isuke se movió suave por sobre la ropa, desde el hombro hasta hallarse sobre la espalda de la joven.

Durante esos segundos el mundo estuvo en paz, las dos parecían viejas amigas que se apoyaban cuando la otra lo necesitaba. Misuki estaba agradecida con ella por ayudarle a librar la carga que llevaba e Isuke sentía que estaba ahí para ella.

La vista de Isuke volvió hacia el río, se perdió en él y ambas volvieron, por las malas, a la realidad.

—Sin importar qué haya que hacer.

La sorpresa cayó de golpe sobre Misuki cuando sobre su tobillo izquierdo se cernió el agarre mortal de una mano. La araña de 5 patas que tenía sobre la espalda, que hasta hace poco se mantenía quieta, subió y se aferró a su cuello con fuerza. Sus pies abandonaron el suelo, una fuerza desconocida la levanto por sobre el barandal y antes de que se diera cuenta el viento ya acariciaba su rostro mientras esta caía sin retorno hacia el rio. Nadie más que Isuke oyó los grandes sonidos de aquel fugaz momento. El grito salió desde su garganta y luego fue ahogado por el chapuzón.

El agua del rio era fría. Sus prendas tomaron con rapidez las bondades del agua y se volvieron más pesadas de lo que debían ser. El cuerpo de Misuki se retorció por debajo del agua, moviéndose de manera estúpida, había sido golpeada de repente por la sensación de caída, de sumergirse, y del agua dentro de su garganta, había tragado agua al caer gritando, y su mente aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa. Sus extremidades se movieron desesperadas en un vano e incomprensible intento por encontrar el camino hacia la superficie. Eso sería lo más común en otros casos, lo que cualquier persona cuerda haría, pero había un problema en el plan, Misuki no sabía nadar.

Temblando de frio, más pesada de lo usual y con agua sucia dentro de sus pulmones logro salir hasta la superficie. Sus brazos se movieron desesperados sobre el agua, esperanzados con así mantenerla a flote, pero era inútil, el río reclamaba con más y más ansías lo que ahora era suyo, era como si sus corrientes decidieran dejar esa calma ahora que tenían a un visitante dentro de ellas. La cabeza de Misuki se hundía y volvía a salir a flote mientras sus gritos ahogados eran adornados por el golpetear de sus brazos contra el agua.

— ¡Isuke...! —grito, a diferencia de las anteriores victimas Misuki tenía su oportunidad de pedir auxilio, pero eso es poca cosa cuando sus suplicas serían ignoradas. — ¡Ayuda! ¡No sé nadar!

Su vista se alzó en medio de toda esa desesperación, los ojos se posaron sobre Isuke y tal como había llegado, la sorpresa se había ido de golpe. Todo cayó en su lugar y al igual que en su hermano en sus últimos momentos había caído en cuenta de todo. Había pedido ayuda como una imbécil a quien la había arrojado. Más sentimientos entraron a su corazón, entre ellos la furia, la vergüenza y desilusión, su pequeña bomba de bombeo se convertiría pronto un cofre hundido que mantendría sellado aquellos sentimientos.

Imagina que te vez atrapado por el agua, incapaz de nadar, el agua llena tu interior y la sensación de ahogarse presiona tu cerebro con más y más fuerza, tienes frio y la parca vuela sobre ti. Sobre ti se alza quien podría ser tu salvador, el único que te tendería su mano y salvarte de hundirte. Pero solo se dedica a observar con ojos insensibles, disfrutando de cómo te hundes, mientras tú y él saben que pronto te hundirás más y más profundo, el agua llenara tus entrañas, pronto el aire te parecerá exquisito porque te hará falta, tus pulmones no se volverán a llenar, llagaras al fondo y mientras la vida se extingue de tu cuerpo de manera agónica y penosa, miraras hacia arriba, al monstruo que te dejo hundirte y él te regresara la mirada.

Eso fue lo que vivió Misuki.

— ¡Hija de-aughhh…! —el rio era muy generoso, le había brindado otra vaso de agua directo en la garganta.

El cuerpo bajaba en las aguas mientras aún se movía iracundo, pronto se halló debajo del agua, los músculos empezaron a relajarse, la mente empezó a volar lejos, le daba la espalda a Haruki y sus hermanos para caminar donde Mei, subida en los hombros de Saburo, le decía hola con la mano, tras ellos su madre, los pulmones lanzaban quejidos a causa de la sustancia invasora dentro de ellos. Los ojos de Misuki miraban arriba hacia la silueta borrosa que se hallaba sobre el puente. Empezaron a cerrarse.

Las persianas se habían detenido a medio camino. Una mirada sin brillo, perdida, observaba a la nada, indicaba que los músculos habían dejado de luchar. El cuerpo de una preadolescente sería buen alimento para sus hijos los peces.

La ausencia de gotas salpicando por sobre el manto del agua le decía que estaba hecho. Isuke asintió y tomo camino contrario al que había llegado. Cruzo el puente y procuro desvanecerse antes de que alguien supiera que estaba ahí. Era mejor que lo hiciera rápido, aunque el cuerpo dentro del auto tardaría un tiempo ser descubierto, lo más aceptable era irse antes de que alguien lograra relacionarla, aquel hombre molesto había ladrado más de lo que podía morder.

La corriente había tomado su premio y lo arrastraba rio abajo. Las dos chicas empezaron a tomar distancia una de la otra. Pronto estarían en calles distintas, alejándose con cada segundo que pasaba " _De algún modo te he quitado las penas que tenías encima_ " pensaba Isuke caminando calle arriba, volteo para divisar el puente que brillaba con el sol otoñal del atardecer, y en un sentido retorcido tenía razón.

 **Alex: Veamos... Ahem, después de un largo camino lleno de tropiezos, jarrones rotos y sobre todos, rasguños, más en mis brazos que en mi cara para mi fortuna la pequeña panterita esta lista. Vas chica.**

 **DamyD: Ujum, primero deseo tocar un tema que se me había pasado, para cualquiera que tenga la duda y este leyendo a la hermana mayor de este travieso, nop, no es una versión 5 años a futuro de la casa Sagae, por si alguno de ustedes tenía esa pequeña duda.**

 **Alex: Eso mismo. Son dos historias completamente diferentes alojadas en diferentes mundos. Cuidado confundirlas, provocan que de sus patas salgan garras y en la casa se repartan zarpazos entre ellos.**

 **DamyD: Muy cierto, el pequeño no quiere ser sombra de su hermana y ella pelea duro para conseguir su propio publico. Bueno, aclarado ese tema les traemos este nuevo capitulo, a ser sinceros lo teníamos hecho hace varias semanas pero no queríamos que el pequeño se le adelantara tanto a su hermana.**

 **Alex: Muy cierto, la chica aquí al lado decidió sin consentimiento que así fuera**

 **DamyD: *le da un codazo en el estómago mientras sonríe al público que esperaba por el cap. Pero fue por una buena causa mis queridos lectores**

 **Alex: Ugh... *se cubre el estomago. Claro... como tu recibiste más rasguños tu rostro... apenas tiene.**

 **DamyD: Ya silencio, pues bueno, espero les gustara el cap, esperamos que digan que les pareció y tambien que se pasen a leer a su hermanita.**

 **Alex: Tu demonio... ah... pero tu rostro sigue siendo tan angelical ptitsa *la mira y se pierde.**

 **DamyD: demonio? Pero si yo soy un angelito *aparece una aureola sobre su cabeza y un halo de luz dorada**

 **Alex: Eres un ángel con cuernos debajo de la aureola!**

 **DamyD: *sonríe sin arrepentimientos, bueno bueno, siendo las 12:23 estamos subiendo el cap nuevo. Y debemos irnos ya a dormir**

 **Alex: Sí, sí. Disfruten la historia, nos retiramos por hoy, es hora descansar, recuperar fuerzas y desear buenas noches *le da un beso en la mejilla a la chica. Buenas noches ptitsa. Y a ustedes también.**

 **DamyD: Ba-baka! *Se toca la mejilla y lo jala del cuello de la camisa, buenas noches chicos y esperemos vernos pronto, disculpen a este chico, son los somniferos que le puse en el sandwich**


	6. Chapter 6

Reminiscencia

El hogar que hasta hace unas semanas habían compartido se hallaba a oscuras. Desde los problemas que llegaron con la recaída de la madre de Haruki, era raro que ella estuviera mucho tiempo allí más que para sus horas de sueño. La cosa empeoro cuando los ataques contra los jóvenes Sagae inició. La casa donde había crecido con sus hermanos era nuevamente su hogar, se había trasladado de nuevo con sus allegados para poder protegerlos, o a los que quedaban al menos.

La única que aún residía en ese apartamento era Isuke. De todos modos comenzaba a entrar en decadencia. Cuando vivían juntas era Haruki quien se encargaba esencialmente de mantener el hogar presentable. Desde su partida esta tarea se había convertido de lleno en responsabilidad de Isuke, sin embargo motas de polvo comenzaban a acumularse sobre cuadros, fotos y rincones sin usar; los trastes se apilaban sucios en el fregadero adornados con larvas de gusano; la cama era un desorden a pesar de que rara vez era utilizada pues el sillón de tres piezas se había convertido en su lugar de descanso, por ello no era de extrañarse que alrededor de este hubiera prendas de ropa regadas.

Por supuesto no se había olvidado de pagar los servicios básicos, luz y agua, con los cuales aún contaba. Pese a ello cada habitación se hallaba a oscuras.

Eran entre la de la tarde, si alguien alzaba la mirada a aquellas ventanas el apartamento pensaría que no había nadie dentro, por ninguna ventana se podía ver el resplandor de una miserable bombilla. Pero se equivocarían al pensar en eso. En el medio de sala, sentada en un mueble para una sola persona se encontraba Isuke, mirando hacia la nada, ensimismada en sus pensamientos retorcidos.

Desde su regreso había mantenido un rostro inexpresivo que a cualquiera daría mala espina. No había encendido ninguna lámpara cuando atravesó el umbral de su hogar, tomo dirección hacia su sillón y en él se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Permitiendo que la oscuridad envolviera todo poco a poco, todo era silencioso. Allí podía pensar y tenía en que hacerlo.

Ese mismo día aproximadamente a las 12 del día había recibido una llamada de la persona que había llegado a amar. En un principio se había alegrado de recibir una llamada de ella en medio de sus pensamientos tormentosos, tenía la esperanza de que fuera con buenas intenciones, quizás para escuchar un te quiero que tan escasos se habían vuelto, pero se decía a si misma tonta por pensar eso.

El motivo de la llamada era alegre, al menos para Haruki pero para Isuke era como una condena. Misuki, su hermana que hasta el momento se hallaba desaparecida, la habían encontrado. Su cuerpo había sido localizado en las fueras de la ciudad en una de las orillas del río. Sus pulmones estaban llenos de agua y otras porquerías de minúsculo tamaño que se habían colado por su boca, pero estaba viva que era lo importante.

La noticia le golpeo de lleno, perdió el aire por un momento, casi deja caer el celular de sus manos sudorosas, fue un puño cerrado que le dio sin miramientos en el rostro. La niña se hallaba en el hospital general. La habían identificado como Sagae Misuki y habían notificado inmediatamente a su hermana mayor y tutor permanente. En el momento en que Haruki llamaba a Isuke, esta ya se hallaba en el hospital, no había perdido tiempo para correr hacia el edificio pintado de blanco para así asegurarse de la identidad de la chica encontrada, para deshacerse de ese pensamiento, que otro más de sus hermanos no se hubiera ido. Cuando Isuke contestó la pelirroja hablaba con una combinación palpable de felicidad y tristeza en su voz, para que viniera con ella al hospital. Isuke quedó atónita, pero claro que iría, necesitaba asegurarse de que era cierto, que era verdad que aquella chica se había salvado. SI era así, había sido una estúpida de la cual su madre estaría decepcionado.

Repasó mentalmente cada uno de los "actos" con precaria atención, cada uno perfectamente realizado gracias a una cosa y sólo una, ella se encargó de eliminarlos, no se confió en ninguno de estos, evitó el error estúpido de no asegurarse de su fallecimiento: la niña que hacía honor a su nombre, Mei, un corte en la garganta y sus ojos perdieron la chispa de vida con que la recibía al llegar a visitarlos. Se desplomo en el suelo y no había posibilidad de que se levantara, sus manos temblaron únicamente después de salir de aquel callejón, con esto empezaba el asesinato de los familiares de su pareja, volvía a poner en práctica las enseñas de un maestro de alto calibre, empolvadas de hacía años; no le permitió al azar ser parte de sus citas con los Sagae, hizo su camino a la habitación de aquella amable mujer para asfixiarla con la facilidad de sus días como joven aprendiz; el chico que desde sus catorce jóvenes años había sido amable con ella, atento, servicial, tal y como un joven flechado por una chica podría ser, un chico con todo el mundo por delante a sus 19 años, nadie sobreviviría a una puñalada literal en el corazón, el joven no lo hizo.

Se removió incomoda en el mueble, sus piernas se entumían y ella disfruto de la desagradable sensación de levantarse y caminar a la ventana con estas apenas reaccionando, no era extraño ya despertar con todo el cuerpo entumido gracias a la falta de esa pelirroja a su lado, perdió el lado cómodo de la cama y no lo había vuelto a encontrar. Era ya de noche, una noche de lluvia, a finales del otoño, el frío se hacía presente y ella no vestía nada que le protegiera, descalza con su típica falda solo que unos centímetros más larga y el sostén negro sobre sus pechos, era todo, pero no parecía afectada por la carencia de calidez, no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en la chica acostada en una cama blanca en el hospital. Una de sus victimas había sobrevivido, ahora era una decepción para su madre y ella misma, una simple niña se había escapado de sus manos y ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, la delataría

Allí tuvo que poner la mejor cara de felicidad y alivio, una cara que no engañaría a Haruki, pensó, pero ella estaba demasiado distraída para pensar en que algo raro le pasaba a su pareja, un alivio y desilusión sin duda, pero eso le daba algo de tiempo.

―Tsk…― ¿Cuál tiempo? El único que tenía era lo que tardara esa niña en despertar, perdió cualquier amor que le manifestó a su pequeña hermana cuando la empujo al rio, era sólo una amenaza ahora, una que debía erradicar a cualquier precio o todo se desmoronaría. Giro su cabeza a una mesita cerca del sillón, habían muchas fotos allí, los hermanos de la pelirroja le sonreían a la cámara en una abrazando todos a la pelirosa, Hikari abrazaba a su hija mayor y a Isuke en otra, Haruki le daba un beso en la mejilla en una más. Se fijó en la última, la mayor de los Sagae, rio en bufido pero a la vez se sintió asustada, atrapada, esa chica que tantas atenciones había mostrado con ella, todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, los momentos que compartieron y el irrefrenable deseo de estar con ella, era irónico que lo único que se interponía para llegar a su amada pareja era ella misma y su deseo de cuidar a los demás. Haruki no se despegaba ni un instante de su hermana, espera atenta a que algo sucediera dentro de la habitación que le habían asignado, el plan que resulto en su segunda actuación no daría buenos frutos en este; pensó que nunca volvería ver esas pupilas dilatadas, atentas a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, pero habían vuelto, un solo error más y aquellos ojos apuntarían a ella.

Las tenía de perder, lo presentía.

El silencio fue roto por el timbre, sonido que no escuchaba muy seguido, pero le daba igual ya quien era, Haruki jamás tocaría al timbre, tenía sus propias llaves. Abrió, sin tomar en falta algo que cubriera su pudor, dándose la visión de su madre, tenía la mirada seria y entró sin siquiera pedirlo. Isuke no reaccionó a sus acciones, sabía de qué se trataba todo sólo con verlo. Cerró la puerta y camino donde su madre, este observaba el lugar con mirada inexpresiva, no se molestó en descalzarse, el piso estaba más sucio que la suela de sus zapatos, imaginó Isuke que pensaría su madre.

―Dos asesinatos con armas punzo cortantes y una asfixia con una almohada, supe que fuiste tú desde que asistimos al funeral y no me pediste ayuda para encontrar a quien lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Creí que amabas a esa chica―su madre se sentó en el mueble de una plaza, la observo a los ojos, parecía que no parpadeaba y aquella mirada le pesaba, sentía como cientos de kilos caían sobre ella con aquella mirada que la helaba; inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron a temblar, apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas, deseando no ponerse en evidencia.

―Precisamente por eso es que Isuke hace estas cosas―su madre la liberó de aquella presión y en un destello de distracción pensó en Haruki y en cómo se sentiría al liberarse de sus hermanos ¿igual que ella al liberarse de la mirada acusadora de su madre?―esa familia…enviaron a Haruki al hospital, las cuentas que tienen volvieron y ella apenas pasa tiempo con Isuke―volvió la vista a la ventana siendo azotada por la lluvia, el cabello de su madre estaba algo húmedo al igual que sus hombros―y ahora se mudó con ellos de nuevo...no cuidan de ella e Isuke quiere que se la devuelvan.

―Una de las reglas era…no mates a nadie cercano a ti.

―Isuke necesita tu ayuda, mama―dijo ignorando el consejo de su madre, tomando valor de la imagen de aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja, quería que esa sonrisa volviese a ella―uno de ellos sobrevivió y…

―No―dijo el hombre levantándose, sus voz tranquila pero firme, Isuke tomó en falta su camisa al sentirse estremecer, pero estaba segura que aun usándola hubiera temblado―vamos a casa Isuke. Nada tienes que te retenga, deja a la chica Sagae, que se hunda con su familia.

Frio. Todo era frío sin Haruki. Estaba congelándose frente a las pocas cenizas que repiqueteaban en ese apartamento. Fuera de allí había más frio.

― ¿De qué estás hablando, mama?

La mente de Isuke no proceso lo que su madre le decía, salvo por pocas palabras, viajar, irse, abandonar un sinsentido, policía, investigaciones, todas esas palabras se vieron opacadas por su propia tormenta. Los rayos representados en gritos y el agua que caía el llanto. Forcejearon e Isuke hizo lo último que pensó que haría en su vida, golpear a su madre. El hombre que la salvó, la crio y sólo quería lo mejor para ella. La puesta en escena concluyo con un portazo y llantos ahogados en el sucio suelo del lugar.

Todo se derrumbaba bajo su propio peso y su mente no era la excepción. Luchaba contra el impulso de correr al hospital y rebanar esa garganta antes que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna.

¿Cómo, maldita sea, cómo había sobrevivido?

De una manera u otra iba a averiguarlo, tuvo que contener el instinto asesino que saltó en cuanto vio a su presa fallida tumbada, tan vulnerable, en la cama de un hospital. Recordó cada palabra y detalle de su visita hace unas horas.

Se apresuró en su viaje hasta el edificio donde se reunían los restos menguantes de los Sagae. El rostro de los chicos reflejaba la desesperanza que sentían. Asustados, desconfiados, nerviosos, hace tiempo ya habían asimilado la tormenta que caía sobre sus cabezas, cualquiera de ellos podrías ser el siguiente.

De todas las familias reunidas en el hospital la suya era la que más lástima daba, debajo de ojos que habían perdido el brillo que hace tiempo había resplandecido como diamante y ahora eran tan opacos como vidrio viejo, se dejaban caer grandes bolsas producto de las noches de insomnio y el malestar general que inundaba su hogar, era una casa maldita pensaban ya, una casa maldita por la muerte.

Sus cabellos y sus ropas desalineados demostraban lo distraídos que sus mentes estaban, no tenían tiempo en preocuparse en cómo se veían sino para estar alertas en la siguiente sombra que se asomara en una esquina.

No era una locura pensar que el sentimiento de felicidad porque su hermana gamberra y carismática hubiera aparecido por fin en buen estado (estas últimas dos palabras rodeadas entre cínicas comillas), era opacado por la preocupación que sentían por sí mismos.

Isuke se encontró con estos cascarones de sus anteriores seres, esperando a las fueras de la habitación. La mayoría levanto la mirada al notar su llegada e intentaron saludarla de la manera más animada que sus demonios podían permitírselo, un intento bastante lamentable en opinión de la recién llegada, detrás de sus endebles sonrisas podía verse la realidad que sufrían.

―Hola señorita Inukai, bienvenida, Haruki nos dijo que vendría ―hablo Hayaka, el resto de ellos estaba sumido en un silencio que les impedía el uso de la palabra, las más amable y servicial de ellos demostraba estas cualidades, dándole el saludo que le correspondía a la conocida, defendiendo la idea de que los Sagae tenían modales.

―Espero no haber tardado mucho, Isuke vino lo más rápido que pudo.

―No, descuide. No hace mucho llegamos nosotros. Es nee-san quien tiene más tiempo aquí. Desde que se enteró de la noticia vino corriendo sin esperarnos. Solo nos comunicó lo que le habían dicho y se fue.

―Me lo imaginaba. Era algo de esperarse de ella tomando en cuenta la situación… ―por un momento dudo acerca de sus palabras, que tan hirientes podrían ser para los presentes, se detuvo y observo a los Sagae que se sostenían cabizbajos.

― ¿La situación que vivimos? Descuide señorita Inukai, sabemos muy bien lo que sucede ―una sonrisa amable, que intentaba quitarle la carga a su visitante de la compasión, se acentuó el rostro apacible de la segunda madre de la manada. Una sonrisa que a ojos de Isuke le pareció mera hipocresía desagradable aunque lo era menos que la que ella ponía en práctica al preocuparse por los sentimientos de esas personas. Le pareció un esfuerzo inútil, si te sentías mal debías llorar y gritar y no mostrar esa falsa e inmunda mascara que cubría su rostro, sus padres le habían enseñado la gran lección de no esconderse detrás de una, ellos mismos eran parte de un grupo que durante mucho tiempo las llevo. " _Si tu no gritas, tendré que hacer que lo hagas_ " pensó Isuke en lo profundo de su ser retorcido y en decadencia.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?―recuerda que preguntó.

―Sí, me encuentro bien ― " _No lo estarás por siempre_ " ―y sigo aquí ―" _No por mucho tiempo_ ".

―Isuke-sama―volteó a ver a esos chicos, parecían ser los menos afectados de todos, los últimos hijos varones de su segunda víctima, ellos eran su propia luz, Akira y Arashi, tormenta luminosa―por favor, entre a ver a nuestra hermana, no quiere salir de allí, los doctores aseguran que Misuki-chan no despertara por varias horas pero ella no quiere alejarse.

―Estamos preocupados por ella―esos dos también representaban algo para ella, se parecían mucho a Saburo―no ha comido y está pálida, hablamos con ella pero se niega a irse.

Observó el pasillo, conocía la habitación y el cómo llegar, las habitaciones en sima y por debajo de la misma ventana, los obstáculos y el tipo de cerraduras.

―Isuke hará lo posible―dijo caminando a aquella habitación.

―Gracias diosa―aquellas palabras la detuvieron, carentes del viejo entusiasmo pero con más cariño y devoción que en ningún momento antes. Levanto la mano para tapar su boca y no gritarles, merecían que les gritara. Estaban siendo muy idiotas.

Sus pasos la llevaron frente a la pelirroja, esta no se levantó al escucharla entrar, tampoco la saludo, sólo veía a su hermana, no despegaba su vista de ella mientras le daba la espalda a Isuke.

―Tus hermanos se están preocupando―nada, ninguna respuesta, el dolor que le provoco aquella diferencia la seguiría a casa, sumándose con el resto que ya tenía que soportar―Misuki no despertara hasta en unas horas, deberías comer algo.

―Isuke, luego de todo lo que ha pasado ¿crees que puedo irme de aquí? Me estoy debatiendo en este instante, quedarme aquí y cuidar de esta luna que creí no volvería a ver o ir con todos ellos y cuidarlos…sé que alguien los quiere y podría tomarlos en cualquier momento―Isuke fue acercándose, por vez primera desde que entró le dio una mirada a la chica tumbada en camilla, tenía muchos cortes en la cara al igual que golpes, respiraba con una mascarilla de oxígeno y tenía un suero en el brazo, dormía. Se mordió la parte interna de su boca, no podía hacer movimiento en ese instante, así que se centró en Haruki, arreglaría todo de alguna manera.

―Estas echa una mierda―no quedaba nada de Haruki, pálida y con ojeras, su cabello parecía dejar de llamear en medio de esa blancura y debilidad, sus labios se veían secos y partidos. Sus ojos entrecerrados le apretaban el corazón―Isuke te promete que nada le pasara a esta chica, ve a comer algo y vuelve.

Haruki negó. Su novia suspiro y se acercó a ella, le abrazó por detrás, en medio de toda esa frialdad allí estaba su llama, siendo azotada por los vientos de la muerte al interponerse entre esta y sus hermanos. Haruki cerró los ojos y se apoyó en aquella chica, dejó salir lágrimas silenciosas que la peli rosa borro con sus dedos. No era producto de la hipocresía aquel abrazo, quería apoyarla, mostrarle que estaba allí por ella y siempre estaría allí. Al final sería la única que estaría allí.

―Eh buscado por las noches al maldito que nos hizo esto―negó con la cabeza―nada…es como si alguien que no puedo ver se acercara a ellos con un cuchillo―" _sólo voltea"_ ―ayúdame Isuke…―" _es lo que hago"_ la pelirroja cubrió sus ojos con una mano temblorosa y su cuerpo tembló por los llantos contenidos _―_ cuídala…no tardare en regresar. Lo prometo―dio un beso en la frente de su hermana, Isuke la vio besando un fiambre y con la misma boca la besó a ella.

En aquel instante se había quedado a solas con el cadáver de Misuki. Los vistosos aparatos no la engañaban, esas alegorías no hacían más que distraer al ignorante. Ese chica estaba muerta desde el momento en que Isuke le puso el ojo encima y eso nada lo iba a cambiar, ni un ambicioso sujeto de bata blanca ni tampoco las lágrimas de su hermana.

Tuvo el cuerpo frágil y débil a su disposición. No había nadie que defendiera al próximo nido de gusanos que sería enterrado bajo tierra, al lado de las tumbas de sus familiares caídos, los que aún vivían se hallaban fuera de la habitación, derrotados, moribundos, y aquella que realmente podría plantarse como escudo frente a ella se hallaba derramando lágrimas en algún lugar del edificio. Era probable que nadie entrara en los siguientes minutos, no importaba, ella era una profesional, tiempo no le hacía falta. Antes de que alguien lograra advertirlo ya sería tarde para hacer algo.

Tuvo que contenerse. Controlar el cosquilleo que ardía en sus manos. Era una sensación implacable, como el adicto que no puede controlar sus extremidades, toma la aguja con el estupefaciente más cercano y la inyecta ya con la experiencia que ha ganado por la repetición.

Sus manos temblaban, los dedos se retorcían en movimientos lentos y entumidos. No podía terminar el trabajo, no era el lugar ni el momento, era ponerse la soga al cuello. La máscara del asesino desaparecería y quedaría expuesta frente a quienes siempre le habían demostrado su afecto. La traición se develaría, habría corazones rotos ¿Podría soportar ver el de Haruki romperse a traves de sus ojos? Probablemente no. No era el momento, actuar la dejaba en un callejón sin salida. Se arruinaría el plan.

O quizás sí podía ponerse la soga al cuello.

Y también a los demás.

¿Por qué no? Todos estaban reunidos a fuera, desprotegidos, a merced del monstruo que los acechaba. Con una esperanza menos viva que la llama de una vela a punto de extinguirse.

" _Como corderos al matadero_ ".

Podría empezar con Mizuki. No habría resistencia. Sus hermanos no serían gran diferencia. Con tan solo sus manos podía romperles el cuello antes del minuto, antes incluso, antes de que alguno pudiera escapar. Tendrían la suerte poética de morir en el mismo edificio, con algo de suerte serían una familia de espíritus atrapados en ese lugar, serían felices en la no vida.

Pero ¿Qué pasaba con Haruki? Sin duda ella correría hasta el encuentro en cuanto ollera los gritos de hermanos suyos y testigos.

" _Ella los acompañara_ "

Haruki no podría perdonarle aquella matanza. El sentimiento que había sentido una vez por ella se extinguiría al contemplar el suelo adornado con la mórbida imagen, de cabeza humanas mirando en una dirección en la que no deberían mirar. Ese sería el final, perdería a sus hermanos y el amor que tenía por la pelirosada, se quedaría sola, sin alguien en quien apoyar la cabeza mientras es consumida por la depresión y la amargura. La muerte era el final perfecto, de esa manera, la liberaría por fin de sus ataduras. ¿Qué importaba vivir escondida, como una criminal, si podía salvar a su amada? Le parecía un buen plan, no le gustaba pero era muy bueno.

Sus piernas reaccionaron y empezaron a avanzar hacia la camilla del hospital. Era un buen plan y su cuerpo lo apoyaba, ya se encontraba reaccionando por sí mismo. Fue como estar dormida. Se acercó lento hasta llegar al lado de la luna que se estrelló en el mar. Todo iniciaría y acabaría de manera fugaz.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron de repente. El velo hipnótico se había levantado, sus intenciones se detuvieron cuando debajo de las mantas blancas se hizo un movimiento.

El fino envoltorio de la mortalidad, dentro del cual yacía el alma que luchaba por su vida, había comenzado a moverse.

El acto que realizaba era como observar a un durmiente que sufría de pesadillas, realizando movimientos esporádicos y veloces, dando la sensación de que no se sentía cómodo en el lugar en que se había quedado dormido.

De su garganta salían gemidos ahogados mientras la dirección en la que miraba su rostro cambiaba de izquierda a derecha, su cabeza no estaba quieta, ni en la forma física ni en la onírica. Isuke se preguntó con que estaría soñando en ese momento, sintió una gran curiosidad que nunca llegaría a ser saciada por conocer la razón del repentino jaleo que había armado. En el medio de sus pensamientos llego a concluir que su presencia tan cercana y amenazadora había sido captada desde lo más profundo del subconsciente, provocándole pánico y desesperación aún dentro de su inconciencia pero desecho eso al instante, no creía en cosas sobrenaturales del cuerpo.

Estaba sufriendo, era obvio por cómo se movía, igual a si el cuerpo le doliera. Era obvio que algo andaba mal con ella. Le dio lastima el estado en que se encontraba, ojala pudiera ayudarla.

Pero podía.

Ella era Isuke-sama después de todo. Una persona que estaba por el encima del resto. Hermosa, atlética, inteligente, misericordiosa. Si, ella era misericordiosa, mejor no prolongar el sufrimiento de esa pobre criatura, ya había pasado por mucho; perdiendo a su madre y dos de sus queridos hermanos, abandonada por sus amigos y traicionada por alguien en quien confiaba. Lo mejor sería que no despertara, que durmiera sin interrupciones. Y ella la ayudaría, Isuke quería ayudar.

Ayudar a que durmiera para siempre.

Pero Misuki se había negado para su sorpresa en aquel momento. El destino de la familia Sagae cambio en el instante en que sus parpados comenzaron a moverse, aún estaba viva y quería despertar " _tienes fuerza de voluntad_ " pensó Isuke al contemplar su lucha por regresar con los vivos, malsanamente sonrió en sus adentros al verla hacer aquel esfuerzo. Su mayor temor en aquel instante era el mejor espectáculo que podía contemplar, el morbo fue más poderoso que la razón. Ya había disfrutado de su lucha por no hundirse en un abismo, ahora solo le restaba ver si era capaz de volver.

Los parpados se levantaron indecisos al principio, lento pero seguro se abrieron dejando ver las perlas opacas que se ocultaban detrás. Sus ojos azules posaron la vista sobre Isuke que la miraba con indiferencia, expectante, aguardando a de que hiciera algo más que actuar como quien despierta después de una noche de insomnio.

―Inukai… ―pronuncio con voz queda. Aquella chica se hallaba entre el despertar y el sueño, medio consiente de lo que sucedía, pero miraba a Isuke sin reproche, sin odio y sin rencores. Una idea recorrió la medula de su cuerpo al captar la ausencia de estos sentimientos. Una corazonada por la cual arriesgar todo ― ¿Dónde… están mis hermanos…?

Después de pronunciar estas palabras sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y su cuerpo volvió a la quietud de una chica enfermiza y sedada. Era momento de regresar a casa y dejar todo, una vez más, a la suerte. Una vez hubiera regresado, se cuestionaría a si misma sobre los pensamientos que había tenido.

Allí estaba, mirando el sucio suelo del apartamento, recordando cada detalle salvo el momento en que salió de la habitación, recuerda haberse sentado a la espera de Haruki e irse luego de verla entrar a la habitación, se aferró a las gracias que la pelirroja le brindó y después nada, hasta ese momento presente en que buscaba una salida desesperada que la volviera a poner en el rumbo correcto y para eso existía sólo una mínima esperanza: que esos ojos no le hubieran mentido.

Cerró los suyos cansada física y mentalmente, no se molestó en levantarse, le daba igual donde es que dormía, hace años el frio piso era su cama. ¿Cuánta diferencia había entre esos y estos años? Pensó en la respuesta mientras su mente la enviaba a un mundo oscuro donde ninguna película se proyectaba.

Abrió los ojos otra vez, esperando ver el resplandor nítido del sol, tan ajeno y olvidado en el mundo de allí debajo pero encontró un brillante cielo azul con tintes amarillos, a su alrededor un suave pasto se mecía con el viento que flotaba a su alrededor, se irguió hasta quedar sentada, sin entender cómo o porqué estaba en ese lugar, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro pero no veía nada que no fuera pasto, valle o pradera, lo que fuese el lugar donde estaba no veía un árbol a la vista.

Se paró sobre sus pies con cuidado, sus ropas estaban echas girones, sucias y manchadas de verde pero ella las sentía suaves y re confortables sobre su piel limpia. Se tocó las manos, sonriendo cómo si descubriera su cuerpo por primera vez, descubrió el tacto de la punta de sus dedos y los pasó por su cara, sonreía ¿había sonreído antes? Seguro que sí pero no recordaba cuándo, tampoco recordaba una razón para no hacerlo. Soltó una risa, sintiéndose feliz, sintiendo el viento que jugueteaba a su alrededor, ninguna incomodidad, ninguna preocupación, se creía extasiada. Algo así como en el paraíso.

Puso un pie delante de otro y emprendió una caminata, tratando de ver la línea que dividía el cielo entre el azul claro del día y el amarillo al empezar a caer la noche, sus pasos se convirtieron en trotes y el trote en una carrera tratando de seguir las brisas, jugando con esta y corriendo en sus corrientes sin perderlas.

Se detuvo sin saber cuánto había corrido o por cuanto tiempo, no porque se sintiera cansada sino por el deseo de hacerlo, palpó el bolsillo de sus pantalones encontrando sus cartas arruinadas, sintió un poco de tristeza al tratar de barajarlas y ver cómo caían al suelo hechas añicos. " _Misuki_ " creyó escuchar con la brisa, un susurró, una insignificancia quizás su mente o el movimiento del pasto, pero volvió a escuchar su nombre. Y otra vez y otra vez, le llamaban, corrió en contra del viento exigiéndole todo a sus piernas sin sentir que avanzaba de verdad.

―Misuki―se detuvo, se escuchaba muy claro, era la voz más familiar de su vida, volteó y allí, sobre una colina estaba su madre, vestida con una impecable bata de hospital, a su lado estaba su hermano que cargaba en brazos a su hermana menor, todos ellos sonreían con una paz jamás vista en sus rostros, Mei bajó de los brazos de su hermano y corrió a ella, Misuki hizo lo mismo, sentía las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas completamente feliz.

― ¡Máma, Sabu-nii-san, Mei!―su voz se rompía y ellos se difuminaban por las lágrimas pero estaba feliz, los había encontrado otra vez― ¡Los extrañe tanto!

Mei estaba a unas zancadas, su madre alzó la mano y la puso cerca de su boca como si gritara un nombre a lo lejos, la niña se detuvo, su rostro de infante mostró confusión pero volvió a sonreír corriendo otra vez con su madre y hermano. Misuki no entendía, apresuró más el paso pero no la alcanzaba. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse otra vez, cómo si el sol hubiese detenido su marcha hasta ese momento en que volvió a verlos. Su hermanita llegó donde su madre que la cargó, sonreía abiertamente mientras la abrazaba del cuello. Saburo tocaba el hombro de su madre y los tres empezaron a alejarse.

― ¡No! ¡Espérenme! ¡Mamá! ¡Hermano, Mei!―tropezó y no pudo levantarse, lloraba por no poder alcanzarlos, por perderlos otra vez, estaba sobre sus rodillas y cubría su rostro con las manos.

―Aun no puedes venir con nosotros, mi niña―no veía nada, sus manos se mantenían sobre sus ojos pero sintió la calidez de un abrazo sobre su cuerpo, después otros brazos más fuertes y una cabecita sobre su espalda.

―Debes regresar con Haruki, Akira, Arashi, Hayaka, Fuyuka y Hana―una mano grande acariciaba sus cabellos.

―Cuídalos mucho, Misuki-nee-sam. Te queremos…―las voces desaparecieron poco a poco, bajó las manos y al abrir los ojos una luz cegadora los hizo parpadear. No estaba la brisa, el pasto o su madre con sus hermanos. Volteó a un lado viendo una ventana que daba a un cielo nocturno, tras eso movió su cabeza al otro lado, allí estaba su hermana, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, meditaba sobre algo y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al verla otra vez.

―Haruki-nee-san―llamó, su voz era rasposa pero el susurró era lo suficientemente alto para que su hermana lo escuchara. Fue como si la vida regresara de golpe a los ojos de su hermana. Misuki había despertado. Su hermanita despertó.

 **DamyD.: *prende la cama y le empuja con el codo. Saluda**

 **Alex: Oh! Hola, Buenas noches chicos y chicas.**

 **DamyD: Buenas noches a todos ustedes, aquí un capítulo más del pequeño, que opinan? les movió algún sentimiento o pensaron que era ya usado?**

 **Alex: Primer capítulo del año y primera actualización del mismo. El anterior se fue rápido y ya llego un nuevo con nuevas historias que contar. Feliz año nuevo a todos, aunque un poco tarde.+ Tu qué piensas del capítulo Dark? Por una vez permítenos escuchar tu opinión.**

 **DamyD: Oye es verdad...se me olvidó que ya había sido un año...feliz año nuevo* saluda con una sonrisa. Uno, no me llames así, dos, no creo que la modestia me permita opinar de mi propio capitulo *Alza un dedo recitando.**

 **Alex: Joh Por qué no? Prefieres que te diga algo lindo y te llame Damy? Jeje, tambien tienes tu lado amable tal y como sospechaba**

 **DamyD: *sape Baka, bueno si insistes, creo que no tengo opción, El capítulo...bueno que les digo? no no fue un truco, desde el inicio estaba planeado así y creo que mi parte favorita es el final, ese momento en que la chica encuentra un minuto de paz y felicidad en sus tiempos de desgracia...si conocen "Now we are free" en eso miso está inspirada la escena final.**

 **Alex: eje, cuidado, tienes la mano pesada. Por mi parte opino que es un capitulo intermedio, tiene sus buenos momentos y su malos, en algunas sentirán que llevan horas leyendo y en otras partes seguro y se dirán "que mierdas estoy leyendo" Bueno, va siendo hora de retirarnos, el traje le aprieta a la pantera y se le nota el sueño en los ojos. Aún es un crío.**

 **DamyD: Es verdad, bueno entonces aquí nos despedimos, esperemos les gustara y dejen sus opiniones, sus sinceras opiniones.**

 **Alex: Descuida Damy, si los comentarios no son de tu agrado, sabes que estoy ahí oara apoyarte *guiño, guiño**

 **DamyD: Luego lo discutimos *sonrisa que promete un infierno. Nos vemos chicos, esperen con ansias a su hermana, veré si puedo hacer que este se encargue de su hija**

 **Alex: Jeje, te toca dormir al pequeño. Hasta pronto, nos vemos la próxima. Paciencia chavales, ella está en proceso. Disfruten el viaje.**


	7. Chapter 7

Termina la tormenta

El clima hace en ocasiones el trabajo de genio, este era gris y lluvioso, pues sabía que un puñado de hermanos se sentían peor que mal, sus pérdidas empeoraban a cada día, lloraban en la habitación que compartían sin la privacidad necesaria para dejar salir sus penas en gotas de agua y sal, tan necesarias para desahogarse. Las lluvias se asemejaban a las lágrimas que querían soltar, un llanto torrencial era lo que la tormenta les ofrecía, podían imaginarse ser el cielo que lloraba la perdida de sus hermanos y madre, uno detrás del otro, ya sin estar seguros que fueron los dioses quienes los reclamaron o alguien que se los envió antes de tiempo.

El viaje fue largo, en el trascurso de este, la lluvia vuelta tormenta con la que inició en la mañana sólo ahora comenzaba a dar señas de menguar y las carreteras sufrieron las consecuencias. Un hombre veía a través de la ventana como aquella tormenta azotaba y se divertía. El resguardo dentro del autobús no ofrecía mucha diferencia al ambiente frío y caluroso de afuera, el conductor inconsciente tenía el aire acondicionado a toda su capacidad, una suerte que llevara puesta su gabardina.

Miró con más atención el panorama fuera de su ventana y pudo verlos, era un par de niños, no más de 15 años, hermanos gemelos, corrían pisando los charcos de la calle, sus ropas se veían empapadas al igual que sus cabellos, después desaparecieron conforme el autobús avanzó en el tráfico. El hombre sonrió con la corta escena, esas sonrisas picaras y llenas de vida hacían que su trabajo valiera la pena. Se reclino en el respaldo del asiento para disfrutar el último tramo antes de llegar a la estación de autobuses de aquella ciudad.

Aquellos niños que había visto correr a toda prisa eran los gemelos Sagae, o mejor dicho la tormenta Sagae, que fieles a su nombre no podían dejar pasar una llovizna sin salir fuera a mojarse hasta los calzoncillos.

Su familia había estado pasando por muy malos momentos, su hermanita, su madre, su hermano, Misuki. Haruki volvió a vivir con ellos, no quería perder a otro más, les dijo con una mirada carente de vida, siendo abrazada por su diosa. Pero ellos sabían que los dioses no serían tan crueles, así como era la señorita novia de su hermana. Ellos habían tenido piedad y les habían regresado a su hermana sólo con moretones, la garganta muy seca y una pequeña laguna mental sobre lo que pasó.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro con una sensación de saber lo que pensaba la mente ajena y propia, tenían una unión especial. Sus pies pisaron el mismo charco sonrientes por volver a casa con su hermanita que al fin salió del hospital, luego de creerla muerta tenerla con ellos los hacía llorar de la felicidad y las gotas de agua sobre sus cabezas lo demostraban según ellos. Ese espectáculo en el cielo era la representación perfecta de esos niños esquivando chorros de agua que tiraban las canaletas de las casas, la mitad del cielo llovía y la otra mitad era un anaranjado despejado que sumía a la ciudad en un ambiente amarillento oscuro pero a ellos no les importaba estando juntos. Los hermanos Akira y Arashi, la brillante tormenta, coexistiendo uno al lado del otro desde que sus corazones dieron su primer bombeo.

Decidieron salir antes de las clases, no prestaban jamás atención a esta, sus profesores no los echarían de menos, desde que comenzaron no esperaban mucho de ellos. Arashi, quien era el hermano mayor, fue en busca de su hermano al salón debajo del suyo. Estaban aburridos en clase y el clima les invitaba a salir y olvidarse de las penas por un momento, de dar ese paso tan necesario de salir del luto para volver a la vida. No siendo crueles, siendo simples niños que no pueden seguir estancados. Ese era su espíritu, una tormenta indetenible, que tiene en si misma su propia luz para continuar aun cuando su sol se extinguió, la belleza que protegían se marchito, perdieron su ejemplo a seguir y su luna ya no está llena sino menguante.

Pararon su carrera debajo de un árbol, cayeron gotas sobre sus cabezas y otras sobre sus rostros, más pesadas que las que caían del cielo o eso era lo que se dijeron el uno al otro. Jadearon pesado pero con ánimos de al fin estar lejos del cargado ambiente que se vivía en casa. Misuki era observada por Hayaka, quien parecía ser, aparte de Haruki, la única que le preocupaba la condición de su hermana. Fuyuka se encerraba en el cuarto apenas llegaba a casa, le pedía a Hana o Yuki, dependiendo de quien estuviera dentro, que saliera y le dejaran sola. Ellos se preocupaban por la salud de su hermana, acercaban la oreja a la puerta irrumpiendo su privacidad por una buena causa. Se escuchaban llantos quedos que disminuían y se retomaban, después un silencio prolongado, luego la voz de su hermana repitiendo la lección del día en la universidad.

Haruki era quien más les inquietaba. No tenía tiempo en manos para relajarse. Su vida era trabajar hasta tarde, llegar a casa y encargarse de ellos, al pendiente de sus necesidades pero observando a cada minuto su celular, apenas comía algo y en una mañana tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar el desayuno. Apenas dormía, Akira, despierto en la madrugada por la afanosa necesidad de ir al baño la encontró sentada en el mueble, observando a un punto cualquiera en la pared. Sus ganas de orinar se fueron y acostó su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana, no más de cinco minutos el otro gemelo también los acompañó. Ella acarició sus cabellos mientras les prometía que nada le pasaría a ninguno de sus hermanos. Dijo que pidió ayuda pero ya esas palabras no las entendieron, se quedaron dormidos incapaces de velar con su hermana. Un momento hecho para uno fue transformado para dos, uno no existía sin el otro.

―No gastaste nada―dijo el mayor. Se entendiera como una pregunta pero aquello era más para asegurarse de estar en lo correcto, pero era casi imposible equivocarse cuando se trataba de su hermano.

―No gasté nada―afirmo Akira, adelantándose a su hermano preguntó― ¿Piensas comprar algo para Haruki-nee?

―Ya no la veo comer pockys ¿recuerdas cuando jugaba con Isuke-sama al pocky game? ¿Recuerdas lo feliz que era?

―Pockys de fresa―dijo asintiendo―Buena idea, Arashi. Que vuelva a jugar con la diosa―a su hermano gemelo sólo había pensado en los comunes de chocolate, pero el menor dio el complemento perfecto para su detalle.

Miraron a la calle cuesta abajo que llevaba a su barrio, en aquella dirección la lluvia sólo eran gotas molestas en medio de su camino al delicatessen de la esquina donde siempre compraba su hermana aquellos dulces que parecía haber olvidado. A partir de allí a dos manzanas a la izquierda darían con la calle de apartamentos donde esperarían a que la pelirroja llegase para sorprenderla. Podían llevar a Fuyuka aquellas papas fritas que tanto gustaban, a sus hermanas menores un par de dulces.

―Apuesto a que te gano―dijo Arashi queriéndose adelantar, pero sólo fue un segundo de ventaja calle recta.

―Siempre empatamos―respondió Akira, sus pasos hacían la misma cacofonía sobre el suelo mojado, tan sincronizados al punto en que no se escuchaban dos pasos sino uno solo.

No se daba señales de que fuera a parar. La intensidad y fuerza de la lluvia no disminuía, era constante pero mantenía su dominio en la mitad del cielo que le correspondía, se mantenía en ese equilibrio en el que se es capaz de disfrutar de un paseo sin muchas molestias. Era su momento de diversión. Esos que habían desaparecido casi en totalidad. De repente podían reír como lo habían hecho antes. En sus mentes no había rastro de la sombra del miedo que acechaba en cada esquina, tan distraídos y entretenidos que habían olvidado el peligro y la tristeza, corriendo lejos y olvidando de momento que esta también podía correr.

Desde que su hermana mayor les había prohibido salir fuera de casa, el tedio había aumentado hasta el punto de ser insoportable. ¿Porque tenían que estar encerrados en su casa como criminales cuando el verdadero maldito seguía ahí afuera? Era algo que se preguntaban constantemente. Las autoridades no habían aparecido realmente hasta el hallazgo de Mei. Y sólo habían hecho acto de presencia para investigar la escena del crimen y lamentar la perdida que habían sufrido, pero por lo demás, estaban a su suerte. Los más jóvenes pudieron notar como los nervios de su hermana eran destrozados por la angustia. Tenía que cuidar de ellos a la vez que llevar dinero al hogar. Por las noches ni siquiera dormía. A veces, en el silencio nocturno, podían escucharla sollozando al otro lado de la pared. Las noches eran largas, y el ambiente se llenaba de lágrimas.

El día que Misuki despertó, agentes se presentaron ante Haruki para ofrecer su ayuda a la atormentada familia. La familia Sagae, viviendo tantos años juntos, tenían sincronía entre ellos, y no hubo ninguno que no sintiera recelo ante su llegada con el mensaje de que los ayudarían. Dos personas de la misma no era una coincidencia, si hubieran llegado antes Misuki no estaría en el estado en el que estaba, por un instantes miraron a los agentes que se presentaron ante ellos, con un odio equiparable con el que mirarían al asesino.

Su odio hacia los policías se había suavizado. Ese día las tormentas sentían alegría por su llegada. Habían llegado por la mañana a su actual residencia para montar guardia y vigilar de cerca a la manada. Haruki se había distraído un momento con ellos, de nuevo, la interrogaban sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera ser les de utilidad. El agobio de su hermana era demasiado, distraída por esos hombres, era el momento perfecto para escapar de esa cárcel.

―Me niego a aceptarlo, uno de los va a ganar, y…

― ¡Y ese seré yo! ―de un salto, se había adelantado a su hermano.

― ¡Ah! No te lo dejare fácil.

Los gemelos corrieron cuesta abajo. Alimentados por el furor de la competencia fraternal, el viento les daba vida y el agua avivaba su espíritu. Estaban en su ambiente. Dos tormentas desatadas sobre el mundo.

La lluvia caía en el mundo entero y el mundo entero estaba corriendo a casa.

Por la sombras de los callejones, una figura compartía su carrera, siendo competidora en tercera posición sin adelantar un solo metro, una con la mente enfocada peleando contra el elemento de esos hermanos. Una cazadora de tormentas, moviéndose contra viento y marea con tal de alcanzar a su presa.

" _Puedo oler curry en algún lugar, me pregunto si habrá algo rico en casa_ " pensaba Akira.

Las calles solitarias eran perfectas, escuchaba esas risas llenas de vida como si estuvieran justo a lado, mantenía su distancia en su terreno sin perderles el paso. No era difícil, los conocía bien, era los únicos lo suficientemente locos como para salir a pasear en mitad de un vendaval.

" _¿Seguirán las croquetas de la tienta el mismo sabor?_ " pensaba Arashi.

Observaba hasta el mínimo movimiento de las gotas que hacían al chapotear. Los ojos que se posaba sobre ellos eran como la mira de un francotirador centrada en su víctima. Era una fuerza determinada a terminar con la felicidad que esos niños habían recuperado, que después de tanto tiempo y penurias por fin habían recuperado, ellos corrían calle abajo, empapándose, riendo, exponiéndose a pasar los siguientes días en cama comiendo sopa de pollo, eran niños otra vez, como cuando su familia estuvo unida.

Sus pasos eran uno solo, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, su respiración era un canto al unísono. Los gemelos estaban en sincronía y como tal sus pensamientos lo estaban.

" _Me gustaría que estos días continúen así, para siempre y por siempre_ " pensó el tornado y el brillo solar en un instante en que sus mentes no jadean en medio de la carrera y aprecian de verdad estar vivos y acompañados.

Entraron con el sonido de la campanilla a sus espaldas. La mujer mayor que atendía los miró con mala cara al verlos sacudir el sobrante de agua en su cabello. Era como si el desastre y el ruido entraran a su tienda apenas hiciesen acto de presencia empujándose entre los estantes, ya los conocía, los hermanos menores de aquella chica que le compraba pockys. Pasaron varios días, semanas, de la última vez que vio a cualquiera de esa familia.

― ¡Te gané!―dijo Arashi.

― ¡No es justo! Te adelantaste―le respondió Akira.

―Claro que sí, de eso se trataba―caminaron hasta la sección de dulces― ¿pink pocky o clásicos?―dijo el mayor sosteniendo en manos cada caja.

―De todos, llevemosle a Nee-san una prueba de cada uno―dijo viendo una caja con sabor a leche.

― ¿Todos? ¿No sería mucho?―preguntó preocupado por lo que costaría.

―Sí, pero descuida, tenemos más dinero ahora que no hay tantos con quien compartir.

―Más dinero…―repitió Arashi, sosteniendo tres cajas de pockys en las manos, la sonrisa Sagae se fue gradualmente, miraba las cajas algo ensombrecido, sus cejas arrugadas por el pensamiento rumiante en su cabeza; dejó las otras dos cajas en donde las encontró y fue al mostrador con la clásica caja roja y barata de siempre.

" _Mi otra mitad se siente mal_ " pensó Akira. Repasó sus palabras y quiso darse una cachetada por la estupidez que dijo.

― ¿Arashi?―llamó a su hermano.

―Trata de ganarme en esta carrera, después de todo…cuando uno gana el otro lo alcanza en poco tiempo ¿no?―miraron la calle que daba a su hogar.

Los tacones hacían ruido de chapoteo cada que caminaba, no podía verse en ningún charco pues su imagen se distorsionaba, exactamente igual a los pensamientos de su mente, distorsionados y torcidos. Encontró su mejor y última oportunidad, un callejón estrecho, quizás a 50mts de la banqueta en que ellos corrían; los adelantó apenas se metieron a aquella tienda. Dejo el maletín en el suelo.

¿Iba a hacer aquello? Colocó la mirilla.

¿Mataría a aquellos niños que tanto cariño le demostraron en el pasado? El silenciador encajó en su lugar con un chasquido inocente.

¿A los pequeños gemelos que tanto quería? Plantó una rodilla en el suelo mojado, flexionando la otra pierna, a manera de una mala copia de pedir una mano en matrimonio y cargó el arma.

El peso del rifle le parecía familiar. Su mejilla descansaba sobre el frio cuerpo del arma, sin poder calentarla pues ella misma creía temblar en cualquier momento. Controló su respiración con inhalaciones profundas y exhalaciones lentas. El rifle dejó de temblar. Cerró un ojo y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido; por el lente de la mira se escurrían gotas que distraerían a cualquiera pero no a ella.

Quitó el seguro y aguardó con el dedo en el gatillo.

Estaba lista.

Akira daba lo mejor de sí en esa carrera, corría contra sí mismo y con su error. Debía ganar para que su otro yo lo perdonara. Pisaron un enorme charco que los hizo sonreír pese a la pequeña diferencia en la tienda, lo olvidarían por ahora, era un pendiente y ninguno lo iba a olvidar, se tomarían un momento en la azotea para hablar. Sabían perdonarse, era imposible permanecer enojado con tu otra mitad. Sonrió con esas gotas de lluvia en su cara, limpiaba sus tristezas y rencores. El mundo podía desmoronarse pero eso jamás les importaría mientras estuviesen juntos.

Otra gota deslizándose.

Dos vidas de un solo tiro.

¡BOOM!

La bala entró limpia pero desviada en la sien de Arashi, pero medio centímetro lejos del punto de mira no lo salvó.

Estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo, en su rostro permanecía la sonrisa infantil y tranquila, pero si se le observaba con detenimiento podía verse el dolor que el cerebro alcanzó a plasmar antes de perder el control total de sus nervios. Una sonrisa de niño pero con es atisbo de dolor de alguien asesinado.

El proyectil salió de la cabeza de Arashi y fue a estacionarse en la cabeza de su hermano, tirando a Akira al suelo. Su cabeza dolía de maneras inimaginables, pero había otro dolor, uno peor, como si lo arrancaran del mundo sujetándolo del corazón.

Sentía morirse.

Y quizás lo estaba haciendo.

Pero no le importaba.

Quería voltear para ver a su hermano, desde donde estaba sólo veía el cielo. El sol ganaba terreno a la lluvia. Y le mostraba un arcoíris.

Lo sabía al ver el brillo del sol y echando de menos el precipitar del agua. Ya no eran dos. Ahora era sólo él. La tormenta se había ido.

Cerró el único ojo abierto, el que apuntaba. Estaba hecho. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

 **DamyD: *casi baila con la canción que escucha. Que tal todos por allá? Alguno conoce la canción "De Música ligera"? No? Sí? Pues a mí me gusta y es como decir: al fin trajimos otro capítulo para ustedes, no es la Casa Sagae pero la pantera ha crecido tanto que era imposible no darle permiso de que se apareciera por acá.**

 **Alex: Sí, sí. Muy bonito todo el baile *yawn. Ya me puedo ir a dormir? El contrato no estipulaba esto en la sección de compromisos. Bueno… Buenas noches, días, madrugada… Espero les guste esta nueva entrega del fic, algo corto diría yo.**

 **DamyD; nada de corto, es rápido, interesante y me gusto. *Se estira, pero sí ya vamos a dormir que mañana hay trabajo. Bueno ya saben las reglas, deben comentar para saber que les pareció.**

 **Alex: esta vez te voy a dar la razón, pero eres lo suficientemente lista para darte cuenta que es porque me conviene. Je, me salve y ahora a dormir. Ah, un comentario estaría bien para decir que les parece. Si sienten que ha sido en exceso corto o se ha desarrollado demasiado rápido o sin mucha tensión, me gustaría que lo comentaran en una critica constructiva. Haber que tal les parecen las cosas. Disfruten en todo caso esta pequeña droga.**

 **DamyD: yosh *bosteza, bueno es todo, no podemos decir más salvo que lamentamos tardar tanto en regresar. Bueno debemos irnos que aquí también se duerme*jala al chico, nos vemos a la otra gente.**

 **Alex: *se deja jalar, gracias por fin puedo ir a dormir, ¿desde cuando eres tan piadosa? ¿es que el sueño te afecta, *se despide, nos vemos gente que me voy a descansar con esta fiera.**

 **DamyD: *le mete sancadilla, hay miren, ya se quedo dormido en el suelo, hay este tipo, bueno ni modo *discretamente le patea una pierna. Bueno niños que descanses *sonrisa de angel.**

 **Alex: *ufff, se soba, aparte de colmillos tiene garras.**


	8. Chapter 8

Féretro

―Se siente tan extraño…los veo tristes, sé por lo que están pasando, es muy doloroso pero…no lo siento, no siento esa empatía, no me nace el sentimiento de ir y abrazarlos. Eso me enoja, estoy molesta. Sé que son mis hermanos…mi familia, pero no los reconozco―dijo la chica apretando un puño, viendo al frente donde la mayor de la familia observaba la boca de aquel agujero.

El día era brillante y caluroso. Las películas mienten cuando presentan un funeral en medio de una lluvia, cual si el cielo comprendiera por lo que pasaban los familiares y decidiera no ser tan sínico como para presentar un día de verano atractivo para los niños en casa que salen a reír y jugar, importunando el luto. La cosa no era así, el sol brillaba con fuerza haciendo que los pocos presentes sintieran la temperatura bajo las axilas. Misuki estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol junto con la peli-rosa, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y ella miraba a su hermana mayor, lejos del resto de la mermada familia. Estos lloraban pero ella no, ella no soltaba una sola lágrima, sólo veía el hueco mientras el féretro era bajado poco a poco, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

―Si estás tan enojada ¿por qué no te acercas? Lo necesita.

―No sé si deba hacerlo…― " _la chica mira a la distancia, justo donde estás tú, pero no la ves, no le das una sola mirada, así ha sido desde que despertó, te duele hacerlo y a ella también"._

―Adelante. Lo necesita―la pelirosa pone una mano sobre su hombro, demasiado cerca del lugar justo; la chica siente una extraña familiaridad en ese geste, sólo un destello. Isuke la mira sonriendo a manera de incitarla y esta asiente. Se levanta como puede, luego de estar dormida y perder parte de la memoria su cerebro no trabaja del todo ben aún; los pasos que da son inseguros, los movimientos arrítmicos de sus brazos y piernas la hacen ver tambaleante.

" _Entiendo porque desvías siempre la mirada cada vez que se acerca"_ la chica toca el brazo de su hermana mayor, sacando de su trance, pero apenas le dedica la sombra de una mirada " _es un recordatorio de tu incapacidad de cuidarla, te duele verla así, a Isuke también le duele…no merece esto"_ Haruki acaricia el cabello de su hermana pequeña, regalándole una falsa sonrisa la empuja con el resto de los Sagaes, los sobrevivientes.

― ¿No crees que estás siendo muy dura con ella?―era el turno de la peli-rosa de aparecer en escena, se acerca lo suficiente para ver cómo bajan el féretro negro. Sus voces son sólo susurros que sólo ellas pueden escuchar por sobre los sollozos infantiles.

―Quiero estar sola…―la voz de Haruki era un susurro arenoso, cual si contuviera en la boca algo que raspara sus cuerdas bocales.

―Ya, pero aun así, no deberías ser tan ruda con ella, no es su culpa que esté así. Ella sólo quiere mostrarte su apoyo, la situación ya es dura para ella sin tus rechazos.

―Isuke, quiero estar sola y eso te incluye a ti.

―No debes estar sola, eso sólo te hará más daño.

― ¿Ahora sabes qué es lo mejor para mí?―dice de manera déspota, se percibía un tono taciturno mesclado con agresividad en sus palabras. Aquello desbalanceo un poco a Isuke, nada acostumbrada a que la tratase así.

―Estás actuando muy insolente frente a Isuke― refiriéndose a la manera tan lerda con que Haruki estaba tratándola, cual si no fuese algo de ella, sólo otra persona más que molesta en el peor momento del día.

―No me hagas el día Isuke, no estoy para tus juegos.

― ¿Eso es lo que aprendiste? A ser borde con las personas que se acercan a ti por preocupación. Qué mal agradecida eres.

―Tienes razón. Lo siento Isuke…no, Isuke-sama. Todo está…todo se está saliendo de control…no quiero obligarte a lidiar conmigo en este estado―sus brazos sufrían de espasmos; sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo tan característico de oro, ensombreciéndose tanto que parecían estar tras una capa de lágrimas que no se derramaban. Incluso su cabello, tan vivo en el pasado, había perdido color y se mostraba descuidado, competía con el de Isuke por ver cual estaba en peor condición.

―Isuke está aquí porque se preocupa por ti y tu familia…ellos también son familia de Isuke.

―Je si en serio te preocupas por nosotros, ¿por qué no hiciste nada?―los susurros en los que se había mantenido la conversación se alzaron en esa pregunta. Isuke vio preocupada a los policías cerca de ellas, no las habían escuchado pero no quería hacer una escena frente a ellos. No quería atraer la atención de nadie.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Vamos, no te hagas la desentendida, sabes bien que de las dos, tú eras la mejor, la más habilidosa, nada te costaba romper con la promesa y de haber querido hubieras encontrado a ese desgraciado tiempo atrás y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Todo es tu culpa―alzó la voz, no tanto para llegar a un grito pero si lo suficiente para atraer la mirada de los presente, los sollozos de sus hermanos dejaron de oírse, sólo se escuchaba la tierra caer sobre el ataúd en el fondo del agujero; el sonido era sordo y sin vida, muy acorde a la ocasión, como si con cada palabra, con cada gramo de tierra se escapara el poco aire de vida que pudiese quedar, enterrando sólo un cuerpo que en su momento compartió tanto con su familia.

Isuke entrecerró los ojos al perder poco a poco la visión de la caja mortuoria, odio a los enterradores en ese momento, lo mínimo que debía hacer era mostrar respeto por lo que hacían, pero estos cumplían con su encomienda, desinteresados e insolentes. Haruki y ella con gusto tomarían las palas de esas manos, no deseaban que el sueño de aquel niño se viera alterado por los ruidos golpeando su último aposento.

―Isuke no podría haber hecho nada―no le daba miedo las acusaciones que le hacía, le asustaba el tono con que las clamaba. El perder el afecto que tenía aquella pelirroja por ella era lo equivalente a un disparo doble, en la mente y su corazón.

Haruki pareció calmarse con su respuesta, pero ese era la imagen exterior, dentro todo era caótico y acelerado, buscando un culpable tras otro, yendo a través de una lista de nombres que ninguna posibilidad habría de ser culpables, pero su ansia de parar aquel tormentoso viaje al infierno le hacía sospechar de todas formas.

Al poco tiempo no quedaba vista del ataúd, los enterradores golpeaban la tierra removida haciendo quedar un poco cóncava en el centro, faltaba tierra para que quedara a ras de suelo, pero no había más para palear. Cual cereza en el pastel, dejaron una lápida, una que acompañaba otras tres con el mismo apellido, la misma promesa de ser siempre recordados y que seguirían viviendo en los corazones de quienes dejaban atrás. "Al menos están juntos en la otra vida" escuchó la pelirroja, ella no los quería juntos en la otra vida, sus planes jamás fueron enterrar a sus hermanos menores.

―Volveré a la caza―dijo la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué?―esas simples palabras enviaron una corriente eléctrica por su piel, erizando los bellos de sus brazos.

―Lo he estado buscando, cada noche, desde mi madre, desde que entendí que era alguien quien estaba tras nosotros. Pero no logro dar con él, es como buscar una sombra sin ayuda dela luna, algo casi imposible―las enormes ojeras bajos sus ojos daban fe de aquello―. Pero ahora las tengo de ganar, no tengo trabajo del cual preocuparme, mi jefe fue muy atento conmigo, dice que me ayudará. Puedo tomarme los días necesarios con goce de sueldo y con los policías vigilando a mi familia será mucho más fácil. Al menos de algo deben de servir esos inútiles.

La policía, sin pistas suficientes para enlazar hechos, habían insistido en tratar por separado cada uno de los casos que se presentaba sobre la familia Sagae, pero a partir del último asesinato tuvieron que ceder a la petición de brindar protección a los jóvenes, ahora estos debían ser acompañados por algún agente de policía. Ayudando y encasillando a Haruki, esta quería su ayuda, pero no podía contarles todo, contar sobres las posibles amenazas de muerte por las que vivían su familia y que al fin les alcanzó.

―Déjale eso a los policías, ellos lo atraparan, no tienes porqué ensuciarte las manos.

―Je ¿dejárselo a ellos? Es por culpa de ellos que estamos aquí, si hubiesen hecho su trabajo desde lo que ocurrió con Mei, no estaríamos aquí, ¡Fueron ellos los que mataron a mi madre, a mis hermanos, a mi hermana pequeña! ¡Esos inútiles los abandonaron a su suerte, cual si fueran ovejas en un bosque infestado de lobos! ―la vista de los oficiales se centró en ellas, pero poco le importó a Haruki―Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que acabaran con ellos, para que los devoraran―dio una mirada a su rota familia―. Pero no dejaré que vuelva a pasar, no dejaré que ese mal nacido se salga con la suya. Los policías lo encerrarían a la sombra hasta que muriese―niega con la cabeza cual si la sola idea de tal escenario fuese el peor insulto qu pudiesen hacerle―. Esa persona me arrebató a mi familia, yo le arrebatare todo, con mis propias manos.

―Haruki, no puedes hacer eso―dice asustada, no por temor a ser descubierta, sino por la imagen frente a ella.

―Claro que puedo hacerlo, tomara su tiempo eso es seguro…A menos que decidas ayudarme. Isuke, ayúdame a encontrarlo, llama a tu madre y pídele ayuda para encontrar a ese bastardo, ayúdame a matarlo, por favor―en aquel iris dorado se leía desesperación, ansias de venganza y un esbozo de locura. Casi nada quedaba de aquellos ojos cálidos que la abrazaban en sus momentos más íntimos. Sólo había miedo, miedo de aquella persona a la que había creado.

Haruki debió ver como su mente se perturbaba en sus ojos. Sonrió de una forma amarga y regresó la vista a la tierra removida.

―No puedes ¿verdad? Vaya…me haces sentir mal, realmente cumpliste con tu promesa, creo que no es mentira que de las dos, tú eres la mejor. Lo encontraré yo misma…y le hare pagar por todo lo que nos hizo. Es una promesa.

La última paleada. El funeral había acabado.

El lugar era un desastre, si bien las cosas estaban un poco más limpias podía notarse el abandono de aquel departamento. No había ya platos criando larvas, pero se notaba la ausencia de alguien propio en ese lugar. La chica rodaba en la cama, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma brusca, manteniéndose difícilmente en el mundo de ensueño. Voces en su cabeza le acosaban, repetían una y mil veces " _continúa, sálvala de ellos, arrebátala de sus brazos"._

― ¡No, Isuke no quiere seguir! le estoy haciendo daño, Haruki está sufriendo.

" _Sufrirá más si no terminas lo que comenzaste, date prisa, queda muy poco, esto debe llegar a su fin"._

― ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor, no me obliguen!

Las mentes perturbadas no tienen descanso, ni siquiera por las noches.

 **N/A: Lo que pasó con este capítulo es algo que resumiré: todo esto ya había sido escrito, en hojas, yo lo leí, estaba bueno, genial, excitante, bueno ¿qué digo? Estaba padre, Ale, el otro autor, me entregó las hojas del trabajo terminado en medio de una conferencia de la Uni. Las guardé en mi libreta de notas pero como nos estábamos durmiendo no nos fijamos que se cayó y esas hojas que valían ORO se perdieron. Esto es lo que pude recuperar, no se acerca a lo deseado, puesto que tuve que hacerla completa. *suspiro. Fue culpa mía perderlas, lo siento lector, lo siento Ale. Gomen. Pudo ser uno de los mejores caps y se perdió, lo siento Ale.**

 **Y como podrán ver, aquí también quedo a cargo. Tranquilos, ya a este le falta poco para el final y con algo de música tétrica creo poder darles cosas de calidad. *se encoje de hombros. Tienes que hacer lo que se puede con lo que se tiene. Ustedes son los únicos a los que puedo confesarles mis bajos ánimos al estar sola en una historia que se inició entre dos. Pero como dirían por allí "sólo tienes que bailar la música que te pongan" Espero sus opiniones.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bañarse con agua salada

La ira es una serie de impulsos salvajes que impiden pensar con detenimiento. Empuja a acciones irreflexivas sin una sola muestra de arrepentimiento inmediato. Sólo se llora sobre cristales cuando se deja de ver rojo y es imposible echar el tiempo atrás. Pero es una situación diferente al momento en que esos impulsos son cometidos en la desesperación total.

― ¡Por favor, déjame en paz! ¡Ya te dije que no sé nada de tus hermanos!

No piensas, tus movimientos son propios de ahogados y hay cosas más importantes en la cabeza en las cuales pensar que en un par de platos rotos. Los pateas a un lado para romper otros. Romper tu culpa, tu raciocinio y tu capacidad de decir basta.

―No te creo nada ―lo vidrios se clavan en la piel. Las manos, antes por fin limpias, vuelven a teñirse de rojo, y aunque es una sensación que asquea y enferma, hace un poco menor la angustia que rige todo en el interior.

― ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? ¿¡Por qué haces esto si no te conozco!?

― ¡Deja de mentir, tú sabes de lo que hablo, te has estado vengando de mi a través de mis hermas! ¡Tú has sido porque yo mate a tu hija! ―y ya nada importa porque no se puede caer más bajo, no se puede perder más, sólo cuidas lo que te queda, destruyendo a cambio lo que una vez te importó― ¡Sakura, se llamaba Sakura, era enfermera! ¡Yo la mate y tú lo sabes…!

Las cosas se fracturan y poco a poco también se quiebran a golpes de terceros o el peso que uno mismo se impuso. Un hombre se rompe bajo pocas palabras y ya no le interesa más nada de sí.

― ¿Tú qué…? ¿Mi niña? Fuiste tú…

―Pero…Kato dijo que seguías investigando su muerte…se equivocó. No fuiste tú.

Haruki dio la vuelta pensando en la próxima persona en su lista, dejaba a su espalda un lugar destrozado y un hombre sangrante entre vidrios, madera y el peso de la verdad en su cabeza. Un punzante dolor entumió todo su brazo, podía mover los dedos pero no controlarlos del todo. Un segundo golpe en la pierna la hizo arrodillarse. El hombre, padre de una de sus víctimas, se había hecho con un pedazo de madera de la silla rota luego que Haruki lo empujase contra esta. El odio lo impulsó contra el miedo y dolor infundidos por su atacante e incapaz de dejarla ir luego de saber que había asesinado a su hija, saltó contra ella.

― ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi niña! ¡Tú me quitaste a mi hija!

Le seguían más y más golpes las astillas se enterraban en sus manos; no era pesado, pero en otras circunstancias de no ser ayudado por la furia ciega, no hubiera sido capaz de levantar 3 kilos de madera y golpear.

Incapaz de darse cuenta de su alrededor, incluso a sí mismo, el hombre que alguna vez fue padre arremetía contra Haruki sin saber con quién se metía. Inconsciente de las posibles consecuencias. Él sólo quería vengarse. Que esa mujer de cabello rojo y ojeras pronunciadas pagara por su pequeña. Encontraron su cuerpo en un callejón, empapado por las lluvias de la noche anterior y tirada en un charco oscuro, manchando su uniforme blanco. Su cuerpo empezaba a tomar las tonalidades grises de la muerte. Volvía de su apartamento cerca del hospital donde ayudaba a los pediatras. Era una chica sonriente, pero seguramente todos los padres decían eso al ver la foto de sus vástagos muertos. Pero era verdad, tenía la sonrisa de su madre. Era toda la imagen de su ex -esposa. Se separó de ella en cuanto empezaron las apuestas, el vicio del juego y el alcohol. Era lo único que veía. La sonrisa de su hija. Era todo lo que le quedaba, un recuerdo.

Haruki detuvo un golpe. El hombre trató de arrebatarle el madero entre sollozos sin fuerza pero ella lo tenía bien asido. Limpio la sangre que le impedía ver. Ella también lloraba. Se lo quitó de un tirón así como la determinación para seguir en pie. El hombre cayó al suelo llorando, sus manos hechas puños.

―Sí, sí te quite a tu hija. ¡Pero eso tú lo provocaste! Ahora lidia con eso. Con la consecuencia de tus actos… ¡tal y como yo intento hacerlo!

― ¡Tú no intentas lidiar con la consecuencia de tus actos, estas reusándote a tu justo castigo! ¡Tus hermanos murieron por tu culpa!

―Cállate…―mastico entre dientes.

― ¡Se murieron porque su hermana es una maldita asesina de inocentes! ¡Y qué bueno! ¡qué bueno que se murieron esos malnacidos hijos de puta, se lo tenían merecido!

― ¡Cállate! ―Haruki lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas. Como si empuñara un bate de fierro y la cabeza del hombre fuese una sandía. No salpico igual que una, pero el hombre no pudo levantarse.

"Muerte cerebral" pensó. Se limpió en la medida de lo posible y el bate improvisado lo dejó en una cubeta hasta el borde de detergente y cloro. Terminando aquello regresó a la sala y se puso encima la chaqueta de cuero café que había dejado en el respaldo del sofá. No le dio otra mirada al hombre, sólo abrió la puerta con la manga de su cazadora y salió al frio de la noche.

―No era él…otro más que no era…― ¿Cuántos iban? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? De todos esos, cuantos no habían acabado igual. Quienes eran familiares o amantes de sus víctimas eran los sospechosos número uno.

" _Muchas veces este tipo de asesinatos son movidos por la venganza. Ojo por ojo ¿Tiene usted o alguno de sus hermanos enemigos?_

―Como si fuese a contestarle eso a un detective.

Poco después que las muertes consecutivas llamaran la atención de la policía, un detective arribó a la ciudad y se había adherido como garrapata a ella y sus hermanos; llego preguntando por el último asesinato y vaya recibimiento, como para darle pistas frescas, esa misma tarde alguien había intentado matar a ambos gemelos. "Por suerte fue sólo un intento. Medio centímetros y quien disparó hubiera logrado su cometido de matarlos a ambos. Podríamos decir que Arashi salvó a su hermano". Sonrió mostrando los dientes, sonrió para no llorar "No quiero apresurarme a sacar conclusiones, pero quien disparó conocía bien a tus hermanos, el tipo de calibre y el lugar al que apuntó no fueron mera coincidencia".

―Claro que no, todo ha sido planeado con premeditación…

Caminaba sola en medio de las calles. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Todos dormían en la calidez de su cama, ignorantes del peligro en potencia que rondaba por su barrio. Buscando. Olfateando. Presta a un rastro tan borroso por las lluvias del tiempo que tenía la finura de un hilo de araña. Pero se aferraba a este con todas sus fuerzas tratando de desenmarañarlo.

―Estoy cerca ―. Era la una de la madrugada y al doblar la esquina encontró la casa. Su ex -jefe le había dado esa misma dirección pero algo no estaba bien, sacó el celular mientras caminaba a la parte trasera de la casa, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cualquier señal de un fisgón. No había error era la casa. Sacó sus llaves, donde tenía colgadas un par de herramientas, metió una pequeña varilla, no más grande ni ancha que un pasador, doblada por la punta y con otra comenzó a rasgar la parte interna de la cerradura hasta que abrió con un clic. Todo estaba sumergido en penumbras, ni una luz de la calle ni electrodoméstico que despidiera una luz verde o roja. Nada. De hecho la casa estaba vacía, olía a polvo y humedad de ya varios años.

Hacía calor en la estancia, pero en ella sintió un frio siniestro instalarse en su columna vertebral. Salió de allí corriendo, jalando la puerta de golpe y hasta rompiendo los cristales del azote.

"Aparte de ellos no hay nadie más, el resto de los clientes, ya sabes, se atrasan mucho en sus pagos. La primavera pasada murió el último al que trataste y las familias de los otros dos desaparecieron, no hay rastro de ellas; te puedo dar sus apellidos pero no creo poder serte de ayuda más que eso" dijo el gordo sudando como siempre, alguna vez pensó en que él podía ser quien estuviese detrás de todo pero la sorpresa de verla le quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

―Hay alguien que sí me puede ayudar…

La habitación era fría por culpa del aire acondicionado, pero las mullidas almohadas y sabanas abrazaban de forma tierna, atrapando el calor corporal. Bajo las sabanas yacían dos cuerpos, enredados en las extremidades y usando los brazos como almohadas y cobijo al talle. Una pareja que se abraza bajo las sabanas, tan profundamente dormidos a esas horas de la madrugada, un placer tan grande que debe ser compartido.

La tranquilidad de una situación común, nada fuera de lo normal, sólo puede perturbarse por una situación de vida o muerte. Algo fuera de las capacidades de control. Siendo Eisuke quien es, no apagaba su celular ni al ir a dormir. Este empezó a sonar en la mesa de noche. Eisuke se revolvió en los brazos del castaño y alzó su celular. Despertó por completo al ver el identificador de llamadas. Se quitó de encima las sabanas y contesto en la sala del apartamento.

― ¿Sagae? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le sucedió algo a Isuke?

―Eisuke-san ¿Puede abrirme? No quería tocar el timbre para no despertar a Kao-san―la voz de la chica sonaba completamente ajena, ida en otro mundo, desde donde el sonido no llegaba con vida. Igual a un autómata, pre-programado desde el centro de su sistema. Acatando ordenes sin llegar a sentir siquiera el frio del pecho.

Puso a Eisuke nervioso, no estaba seguro de lo que traía a la chica hasta su apartamento, pero sí la razón principal. Puso objeción a que Isuke abandonase el trabajo de asesinato que heredaría al retirarse él, de hecho, le disgustó mucho, llegando a los gritos cuando escuchó sus razones. Una vida feliz y tranquila con la persona que amaba. Él no las entendía. Pero ahora, no sabía por las cosas que tuvo que pasar su hija para tomar la decisión de exterminar a los jóvenes Sagae, más ningún infierno podía justificar su manera de actuar. Todo ello lo decepcionaba y entristecía, su hija al fin había enloquecido y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse al margen.

― ¿Isuke sabe que estas aquí?

―No…no he hablado con ella desde…el funeral ―se hizo silencio en la línea, era difícil saber si la chica seguía allí. El rubio suspiro.

―Ya bajo.

Vistió unas zapatillas apresuradamente y tomó una camisa sucia del cesto de la ropa. Bajó por las escaleras desde el 12avo piso, aprovechando para enviar un simple mensaje a su hija.

"Haruki está aquí"

Si ella lo veía o no, ya no le correspondía, así como lo que haría a continuación.

―El frío se siente a esta hora de la noche ―dijo como saludo. La chica no lo miraba, tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la calle, apoyada en un auto estacionado frente al complejo de apartamentos. Al momento de acercarse Eisuke pudo ver el desastre que era, el cabello tenía sangre así como parte de la cara, cortes y algunos golpes, también la ropa que se dejaba ver bajo la cazadora estaba teñido de sangre seca― ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

―Lo últimos días del invierno son los más fríos ―dijo ignorando su pregunta, hablaba con un cigarrillo entre los dientes, Eisuke frunció las aletas de las nariz al percatarse del humo, no era muy adepto a este. La chica pareció darse cuenta y aplastó el cigarrillo contra el auto y metió en su bolsillo la colilla―. Nunca creí caer en este vicio…pero tampoco pensaba que las cosas podían darse como lo han hecho.

―La situación por la que pasas no es sencilla, nadie te culpa si encuentras una escapatoria―sopesaba la idea de llevarla a algún hospital, no conocía la gravedad de sus heridas pero para tener sangre en la cabeza debieron golpearla con algo contundente, tenía las llaves del auto en el bolsillo trasero. Intentó tocarla y ver cómo era la herida de su cabeza pero la chica le sujetó la mano evitando que la tocase.

―No es ninguna escapatoria, los odio, pero el sabor del chocolate ya no lo puedo tolerar…vomito cada que vez que lo pruebo― ¿significaba algo acaso? La dulzura era ya tan impropia en su vida que su mismo cuerpo lo rechazaba. ―Estoy hablando estupideces.

―Dime a qué viniste ¿Por qué estás así?

―Las cosas se salieron de las manos y usted sabe por qué vine. Isuke se niega a ayudarme, dice que les deje el trabajo a los investigadores, a los estúpidos policías. Y soy yo la que dice idioteces… Eisuke-san, ―esos ojos ámbar tenían oscuras ojeras, inyectados en sangre, seguramente ardían como el infierno cuando se metía a la ducha. El derecho era el peor, se veían más venas rojas que el blanco de la esclerótica―necesito su ayuda más que la de nadie más ¿qué responde?

―Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo ¿Isuke te ha dicho que se lo dejes a los policías? ―la pelirroja asintió―pues no lo dice con pericia o mala intención, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. No sólo para no echar por el caño todos estos años en que no se han ensuciado las manos, sino porque no hay a nadie a quien buscar. Ya lo hemos intentado―mintió, sino podía ayudar a Haruki al menos no afectaría a su hija, le daría tiempo en esperanza vana de que se reformara―, no hay nadie. No existe ningún nombre o quien te guarde rencor en nuestros círculos.

―Debe haber alguien, algo, un indicio vago, una noche en que alguien no estuviese en casa dormido. Alguien a quien se contratara por medio de un tercero ¡Algo!

―Chica, si lo hay, los únicos que podrán descubrirlo son ellos, no contamos con nada ni una pista ni nada y tú no puedes darle a esos perros azules indicios de lo que hiciste en el pasado, la mejor carta con la que cuentas es la completa inocencia. Te creerán más a ti que al asesino de tus hermanos si llegan a encontrarlo y él suelta la lengua. No podemos ir descartando nombres de una lista hecha con corazonadas

― ¿Y qué he estado haciendo yo entonces? ―sacó de su chaqueta una hoja con nombres tachado, direcciones, lo que fuere que pudiese llevar a alguien ―Eh desperdiciado mi tiempo, y energía, ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? ¿Esperar a que todo se solucione por sí mismo? ¿Dormir con un ojo abierto? ¿Cuidar a cada uno o mandarlos lejos para que puedan sobrevivir? ―negó, calló derrotada al suelo, apoyando la cabeza contra el auto; sus ojos estaban acuosos y le impedían ver pero no se escapaba lagrima. Una mano le sujetó del brazo y la guio hasta el interior del auto, al asiento del copiloto.

―Te llevaré a un hospital, no me gusta cómo se ven esas heridas.

―No, lléveme con Isuke, no quiero ir a ningún maldito hospital, lléveme con su hija por favor―se sostenía el ojo derecho, si empezaba a sangrar olvidaría su petición y daría media vuelta al hospital más cercano.

―De acuerdo, sólo espera―cerró la puerta y se alejó un par de pasos. Nunca habían sido tan cercanos, pero en una situación como esa Eisuke sentía que le debía toda la ayuda que podía ofrecerle.

Llamó a su hija, que contestó al segundo timbrazo. No le preguntó nada, sólo le comunico que llevaba a Haruki a su apartamento, necesitaba de ella pues estaba lastimada y si no pensaba dar marcha atrás en su locura, al menos debía lidiar con el producto de esta. Colgó el teléfono y entró al auto, la chica estaba encogida en el asiento, abrazando sus rodillas. Miro con detenimiento el volante y arranco el auto.

El viaje fue corto, pero Haruki estaba exhausta tanto física como emocionalmente, así que cuando llegaron ella dormía en el asiento. El rubio la miró con pena. El amor de su hija era algo que no podía entender, le habló tratando de hacer que entrase en razón pero no quiso escuchar. Ahora sólo el cielo sabía lo que pasaría.

Isuke se paseaba por el apartamento, cada dos minutos veía por la ventana tratando de vislumbrar a su madre junto a la pelirroja. En cuanto recibió la llamada había intentado poner el mayor orden posible a la estancia, pero era incapaz de hacer en unos minutos lo que no había hecho por meses, así que buscó el botiquín que había en el baño. Mientras revisaba su interior tocaron la puerta del apartament.

Dejó pasar a su madre, traía en brazos a la chica dormida. Su mirada era de pura tristeza y ella sólo quería que las dejara solas, y así lo haría, pero antes que nada depositaría a Haruki en la cama matrimonial que ambas compartían hasta hace meses. Ahora volvía inconsciente al lecho que no debió abandonar. Los problemas que se habrían ahorrado. Sólo tenía que seguir su vida tal como lo habían hecho hasta ahora y así salvar a su familia.

Se notaba que la cama había sido tendida hace poco. En realidad, era el lugar más limpio de toda la casa. El resto de los muebles seguían acumulando polvo en todas las habitaciones; el buró de madera que Eisuke les había regalado estaba cubierto por una capa gris que podía cortarse con el roce de un dedo. Los cosméticos sobre este sufrían del mismo mal, los colores vivos y fuertes de los perfumes que le gustaban tanto a su hija se veían grises. En las esquinas de la habitación, las arañas habían tejido su hogar, con finas hebras platinas que en conjunto parecían suave algodón de lana. Aun así, no era mucho. Las sabanas eran blancas, sí, pero las almohadas no tenían fundas y las anteriores colchas se hallaban amontonadas junto a la pared.

Se preguntaba si Isuke arreglo algo más que eso. Le había dicho hace poco que su concubina regresaba a casa malherida y sería ella quien debía encargarse de su cuidado. Por supuesto, esperaba que hiciera un mayor esfuerzo en el embellecimiento del lugar.

― Ha estado investigando―dijo Eisuke de frente a la cama. Al lado su hija, pero no cruzaban miradas, observaban a la pobre chica tomando un merecido descanso. Estaba cruzado de brazos. ―Busca al responsable de la muerte de sus hermanos entre los familiares y amigos de sus propias víctimas. Sospecho que le ha hecho daño a más de una persona inocente. ¿Te das cuenta de a cuantas personas estás dañando?

―Olvidas a su madre.

― ¿Cómo?―dijo Eisuke. Ladeo la cabeza para observar a su retoño. Seguía observando a la chica, con una palpable melancolía en el rostro, con sus parpados caídos hasta la mitad de sus ojos ambarinos.

―Haruki también quería a su madre. Era importante para ella.

― Sí, lo era. Igual la pequeña. Igual el chico que quería ser doctor. Igual que todos los que están bajo tierra. ¿Ha valido la pena?

La pregunta salió de su boca y quedo flotando en el aire. Era como estar frente a una persona que se rociaba desodorante, molesto, irritaba los ojos y la nariz. Pero era necesario. Eisuke puso especial atención en su rostro. Quería ver cómo se alteraba. Pero lo único que alcanzo a divisar fue el baile que hacían sus pupilas, de izquierda a derecha.

Debatiendo. Entre un sí o un no.

Eisuke suspiró y volteó la cabeza a Haruki.

― Me sentí decepcionado cuando decidiste no seguir mis pasos y en su lugar quisiste jugar a la casita con esta chica. Te crie para ser mi sucesora. No para que te quedaras en casa limpiando y arreglando.

― No estuviste contento. Lo recuerdo―. Dijo Isuke, absorta del mundo y casi todo lo que le rodeaba. Sólo tenía ojos para la pelirroja.

― Así es, pero con el tiempo entendí, que quizás eso era lo mejor. Mientras más me veía en situaciones que casi me costaban el cuello, más pensaba que estarías mejor viviendo una vida tranquila―hizo una pausa, esperaba escuchar respuesta de su hija quien no se encontraba allí en realidad, pero quizás podía hacerla volver, dar un paso atrás, arrepentirse. Durante un momento pareció que no iba a responder.

― ¿Te preocupas por los demás madre? ¿Desde cuándo sentimos aprecio por la vida inútil?

― ¡Yo nunca hice esto por placer, Isuke!

Ella dio un respingón, hacía mucho que su madre no le gritaba. Tendría ella 15 años, cuando emprendía una de sus primeras misiones de prueba, acompañada por su madre como mero observador. Aquella noche su víctima estaba corralada en un callejón oscuro. Todo fue como la seda. El rastreo, la caza, el aislamiento; hasta ese momento. Había vacilado al momento de dar el golpe de gracia y en consecuencia ese hombre pudo sacar un arma para defenderse. De no ser por la puntería de su madre…

Esa noche recibió un buen regaño. No estaba lista. Seguía sintiendo empatía por la víctima.

Ella recordaba que esa noche fue una decepción para su madre, y ahora, sentía que lo era aún más.

― Isuke tampoco hace esto por placer, madre. Es una obligación.

―No había ninguna obligación. La mujer ya estaba quitándose la vida a su manera, por su familia. Tú entiendes eso. Arriesgamos nuestras vidas muchas veces por nuestro hogar. Pero ahora la has empujado a una zancada de la muerte. Está buscando su propia destrucción sin saberlo.

― Ella…es fuerte. Estará bien cuando todo termine.

― ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad piensas que volverá a ser como antes? ¿Qué la vida volverá a la normalidad una vez hayas terminado? El daño que hiciste es irreparable. Tu Haruki no va a volver. Sus días están condenados a ser grises de aquí en adelante.

―No. Isuke sabe…Isuke sabe…―ella cerro los ojos y manos con fuerza, empezó a temblar ― Isuke sabe que Haruki podrá superarlo. Sólo necesitará tiempo.

―No quieras mentirme. Soy tu madre.

―Aún si eso es verdad. Isuke ya no puede hacer nada al respecto.

―Puedes parar con esto―el temblor de Isuke se detuvo, abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a su masculina madre. Isuke parecía más viva, como si acabara de despertar. ― No puedes cambiar lo que hiciste, pero puedes evitar que llegue más lejos. Ella ya está sufriendo por la melancolía y la venganza, y nunca soltará esta última. Pero al menos no llegará a consumirla.

― ¿Pero cómo? Isuke admite que obro mal. No puede dormir por las noches porque escucha cosas en sueños y los ve en los rincones. Las manos han empezado a temblar y no puede sostener nada. Estoy tan metida en esto… que ya no puedo salir. ¿Cómo?

Eisuke contemplaba conmocionado como su hija se derrumbaba. No recordaba haberla visto alguna vez así. No en el tiempo que pasó con él y su pareja. La mujer frente suyo se veía tan demacrada, que le recordaba más a esa niña que había encontrado en esa casa mugrienta que a la chica autosuficiente que vivió bajo su techo.

―Un asesino aparece de repente, sin dejar pistas, desaparece de la misma forma que llegó. Así de simple.

―Haruki no lo olvidará.

―Pero puede superarlo. Si las personas correctas la ayudan.

―Quizás tienes razón…

―Estoy seguro que sí. Puedes hacer tanto bien a esa mujer como ella lo hizo contigo. Nunca creí verte sentir culpa por alguna obra tuya. No vale la pena seguir con este sin sentido.

Los ojos de Isuke empezaron a perder brillo hasta quedar opacos, con esta pérdida sus parpados, hombres y cabeza cayeron de nuevo.

―Debo ser una decepción para ti madre.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, con su mano sostuvo la cabeza de Isuke contra su pecho.

―Siempre has sido mi orgullo. No estoy decepcionado, lo que siento es tristeza por mi niña.

Isuke le devolvió el abrazo. De nuevo recuperaba su color. Recordaba su espalda fuerte como un roble. Siempre erguida, confiriéndole un aspecto elegante y orgulloso. Ahora que recorría la línea de la espalda con sus dedos, se daba cuenta que su madre seguía siendo la misma fiera orgullosa. La edad aún no había conseguido cobrarle factura.

Acompaño a su madre por toda la casa hasta la puerta de su auto. Seguía oscuro y el silencio era la ley que imperaba, solo violada por el concierto de cuerdas de las cigarras. Un precio a pagar por el césped que ella y Haruki habían querido otrora frente a su hogar.

-Madre ¿Por qué has dicho esas cosas a Isuke? Pensaba que no querías intervenir en esto.

La madre con pene ya había abierto la puerta del auto, tenía una pierna dentro del mismo cuando ella lo llamo. Sus ojos no la miraron por un momento.

-Porque si esa mujer llegaba a dar contigo, poco le habría importado quien eras.

Había pasado una hora desde que su madre se había marchado. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, con algo de suerte su padre no se había despertado. Ambos ya llevaban varios años juntos, sus cabellos empezaba a encanecer y sus rostros lucían más cansados con cada año que pasaba. Sin embargo el carácter de su padre no había cambiado. Era algo que, por muy rudo que fuera, su madre prefería evitar.

La casa había quedado a oscuras. Las cucarachas que habían llegado hace pocos días, atraídas por la pila de trastes sucios campaban a sus anchas, camufladas, esparciendo sus gérmenes por toda superficie que recorrían, pero siempre evitando acercarse al resplandor que provenía de una de las habitaciones.

Isuke había subido a la cama con Haruki, y colocado la cabeza de la pelirroja sobre una de sus piernas. Los muslos de su pareja serian un lugar más cómodo que las almohadas, ella siempre la había alagado por lo suave que era.

Trajo consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenían en el baño. Haruki tenía heridas en la cabeza. No eran graves ni profundas, pero bastaban para que la sangre emanara y recorriera parte de su rostro, la cual ya se había secado. Se preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho para quedar así.

Actuó con suavidad. Tuvo cuidado de que sus uñas descuidadas no tocaran la piel de Haruki, acariciando su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Limpio sus heridas con algodón y agua oxigenada. Había polvo sobre la carne, se habría infectado si Haruki hubiera continuado con su búsqueda, era una suerte que acabara cayendo en su hogar, aunque fuera inconsciente. La improvisada enfermera podía ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando el líquido tocaba. Para la sangre tuvo que usar un trapo limpio y agua caliente. Pudo quitar la mayoría sin despertar a Haruki. Eso estaba bien, prefería que siguiera durmiendo. Le gustaba verla así, apacible, sin preocupaciones.

Cuando hubo terminado se quedó sin algo que hacer salvo escuchar sus propios pensamientos y contemplar el rostro de su novia. La casa estaba en silencio. Era casi etéreo. Sin nada más que hacer omenzó a jugar con el cabello rojizo que reposaba sobre sus muslos. Era una maraña de pelo mucho más enredado de lo que recordaba. Era un mar en el que le gustaba introducir sus dedos y ahogarse por largo rato. La sensación era cálida, no había olvidado su gusto por juguetear con sus mechones rizados. Con su dedo índice tomo uno de sus rizos y lo giro hasta que el cabello quedo prensado como un resorte sobre este. Era el dedo sobre el que correspondía el anillo. Veía correcto que si una argolla no adornaba su dedo, girones de cabello lo harían y, a su vista, no lucía nada mal.

El tiempo transcurría con la misma sensación de lentitud. Ya no importaba tanto. Tenía su cabello. Tenía su piel lechosa la cual acariciaba con gusto. La tenía a ella de vuelta en su lecho. Si el tiempo quería ir lento, por ella estaba bien que lo hiciera. Si el tiempo quería detenerse, mejor sería que así fuera.

Haruki abrió los ojos rodeada por sabanas de algodón y almohadas rellenas de plumas. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba, la luz del foco la cegaba, tuvo que tomarse un momento para que sus ojos se acostumbraran. Una vez lo hicieron, comprendió de dónde provenía la sensación que la había despertado. Los dedos de Isuke estaban unos centímetros arriba sobre su cara y esta a su vez la miraba con sorpresa.

-Isuke… - se dio cuenta que había estado durmiendo sobre los muslos de la peli rosada, lo último que recordaba era que estaba mirando a la calle a través de una ventana y como los edificios iban y venían a través de esta.

-¿Dormiste bien, dormilona? –le sonrió.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Estas en casa ¿Ya no la reconoces? No me sorprende. La madre de Isuke te trajo aquí con heridas en la cabeza.

Haruki palpo su cabeza buscando la herida que tenía. El sangrado había parado. Aún más, no había sangre sobre su rostro. Empezó a levantarse para poder mirar mejor a su pareja.

-Espera. Debes descansar, estas lastimada.

-Estoy bien. No puedo seguir durmiendo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Madre le dijo a Isuke lo que hiciste toda la noche. Debes parar y descansar.

-A quien busco no va a detenerse. Mis hermanos han estado mucho tiempo solos, debo ir a verlos.

Se sentó sobre la cama, con espalda encorvada y los hombros caídos. Vio a su alrededor, sorprendida por el desorden de la habitación. Había un olor a humedad en el aire, como si la casa no hubiera sido cuidada en un largo tiempo.

Volteo a ver a Isuke y la sorpresa fue mayor. Su cabello rosa siempre perfecto estaba descuidado, no tenía brillo, estaba enredado y sus puntas dañadas. No recordaba haberla visto antes con ojeras pero ahí estaban. Sus uñas parecían haber sido olvidadas por su dueña, con restos de pintura rosa sobre ellas y un descuidado crecimiento. Llevaba unos vaqueros color beige y una playera de tirantes blanca con manchas de café.

-La policía está vigilando tu casa. Tus hermanos están a salvo, no tienes que preocuparte.

-Esos tipos no me dan mucha confianza, solo me han demostrado lo inútiles que son… ¿Tu estas bien?

-Bastante bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tu aspecto. Nunca te había visto tan descuidada, a ti que procuras mantener tu imagen por sobre todo lo demás.

-Bueno, desde que no hay nadie más en casa, no hay razón para arreglarse –y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

Eso golpeó un poco a Haruki que agachó la cabeza. Mirando a su alrededor una pregunta palpitaba en su cabeza: ¿por qué si Isuke seguía allí, la casa estaba tan desordenada? Sonaría mezquino, pero Isuke no tenía las mismas cargas que ella, no salía por la noche en busca de una pista casi invisible. Una punzada en la cabeza la hizo sujetársela y gruñir un poco entre dientes.

― ¿Te duele la cabeza? Puedes tomar un baño, antes te ayudaban mucho más que unas pastillas.

―No quiero molestar y mis hermanos esperan―se paró de la cama aún con una mano sobre el desastre de cabello y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera atravesarla Isuke ya se había plantado delante― Debo ir Isuke, han estado solos mucho tiempo ¿y si pasa algo y no estoy con ellos?

―Escucha, Isuke te jura que nada malo les pasará esta noche a tus hermanos, lo jura―tomó entre sus manos la cara de Haruki.

― ¿Cómo me lo puedes asegurar?

―Isuke lo sabe, sólo lo sabe, confía como alguna vez lo hiciste…quédate y toma un baño, si aún quieres irte, Isuke te acompañará.

―Está bien, tomaré un baño―se frotó la frente algo sudada, puede que tuviese fiebre pero con las manos frías no podía estar segura.

Sus pies sintieron de primera instancia el frío del piso de baño, desaparecido el felpudo, su desnudez se sentía más expuesta que de costumbre. Luego le siguieron las cuchillas salidas de la ducha, le hicieron temblar al principio pero ya estaba acostumbrada a una vida donde los lujos y la comodidad eran parte de un sueño. Y ella no quería agua caliente, quería que sus pensamientos se congelaran al instante, que la imagen de todos sus hermanos juntos y felices se detuvieran al meter la cara en el agua fría, que esas gotas de agua que golpeaban su frente se llevara todas las horribles imágenes y su mente solo se llenara de los recuerdos imperturbables y seguros de su golpeada cabeza.

Y por un momento, tal y como cada madrugada o noche, los recuerdos se acomodaban entre sus sueños con luna de queso, dándole tanta felicidad que jamás recordaba que todos ellos dormían entre escombros y tiras de tristeza sobre sus ojos, melodía alegre y animada en su cabeza, fue interrumpida por lluvias y truenos, voces oscuras y de tonos bajos con cada ocasión que vio a sus hermanos y madre fríos en una plancha de la morgue. Nunca podría describir la angustia y jamás podría acostumbrarse, por más veces que ocurriera, al peso que sintió en el pecho, el universo y la bóveda de pronto pensaban sobre ella.

El agua seguía cayendo, pero había dejado de notarla, mantenía los ojos abiertos y su vista se difuminaba con las gotas que entraban y salían de estos, gotas frías a esa hora de la madrugada empezaban a revolverse con lágrimas calientes y saladas, el corazón encogido dolía a cada palpito, un dolor latente y real, tan real como una caída de bicicleta o un corazón roto, más consistente aún, llegando al grado de poder debilitar sus piernas y brazos. Primero apoyaba los brazos contra la fría pared, aporreándola una y otra y otra vez tratando de apaciguar un poco el dolor, pero no funcionaba. La muerte de todos ellos la hacían sufrir tanto que le daba miedo ya nunca volver a ser feliz. Se quedó sin fuerzas y empezó a llorar y gritar allí mismo, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo de baldosa.

Y allí permaneció, sobrecogida por el dolor de sus hermanos a quien no volvería a escuchar, a ver. Encogida de dolor por perder a la madre que velaba sus noches al volver de su trabajo manchada de sangre o golpeada, jamás salió una palabra acusatoria de su boca, reproche, crítica, condena o parecido. Cumplió su papel de madre tan bien como ella no pudo cumplir con su papel de hija, incapaz de cuidarla cuando era su turno. Había visto tan cerca esos días de felicidad, esos de estabilidad plena en casa. Su madre aparentemente recuperada, vuelto a la recaída, a la peor recaída posible, Cancer. Esa palabra que se escribe en letras mayúsculas a la hora de revisar los estudios de radiología, para resaltarla del resto de letras y números que poco importan en comparación.

Pero su madre no pudo pelear contra los tumores, poco menos después del año en que se lo diagnosticaron empezaron los asesinatos en su familia. El primero fue su hermanita. Su hermosa y pequeña hermana Mei. La vida misma arrancada y tirada como cualquier cosa en la tierra. Fría y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormida, como si fuese a despertar en cualquier momento y preguntar por qué tenía la garganta abierta. Y Haruki gritaba para que despertara. Su madre gritaba con el cuerpecito de su hija menor en brazos para que despertara. Los niños veían desde la casa sin saber que ocurría, salvo por los mayores. Ninguna familia está jamás preparada para enfrentar una pérdida de un miembro tan joven como lo era la pequeña. Sin saber qué decir, cómo actuar, nada. Habría pasado mucho tiempo con el cadáver de su hija en brazos de no ser por Fuyuka que llamó a la pelirosa en ese instante, y ésta a los policías.

El agua seguía cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, salía con la misma presión que del principio y ella permanecía allí mismo, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas recogidas. Incluso en el baño, el pudor es difícilmente olvidable, pero podían más los recuerdos de Akira tirado en un charco junto a Arashi; y también Saburo. La intranquilidad de que su hermana no volvía a casa, los nervios cuando escuchó que hablaban por teléfono y era sobre ella. Si bien fue un peso menos sobre su espalda saber que seguía viva, lo que le siguió no era precisamente un campo de rosas: su espíritu y carácter se habían reducido, no digamos su capacidad de sentir algo, parecía que de aquella niña problemática no quedaba más que alguien parapléjico emocional y físicamente. Cliente en potencia de muletillas o algún artilugio de ortopedia.

Su familia, su hermosa familia reducida y rota.

No sabe durante cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando. Por cuanto tiempo estuvo allí derrotada mientras su piel se arrugaba por la humedad. Sólo sabe que estuvo el tiempo necesario para que Isuke se preocupara y entrara. O eso imagina, lo único que sintió fue a la chica abrazándola, y como la ropa de esta empezaba a humedecerse. Había cortado el paso del agua y le abrazaba, su cuerpo era cálido y tan agradable que no pudo sino romperse más. Entre sus propios sollozos escuchaba a Isuke repetir "lo lamento, lo lamento. Perdóname, por favor. Ya pasará, está por acabar. Isuke lo promete". Lo decía con tal sentimiento que se confundió…pensó que se disculpaba por dejarla sola en la búsqueda del asesino de sus familiares. Qué equivocada estaba, Isuke no se disculpaba por dejarla sola…se disculpaba por no terminar todo aún.

 **Alex: hola chicos, buenas noches, ¿cómo les va? Una vez más estamos aquí para ver otra de las presentaciones que hacemos. Aunque llega algo tarde…demasiado a nuestro parecer y al de ustedes también, por lo cual vengo a exteriorizar mis disculpas.**

 **DD: sabes que no deben ser tan largos verdad?**

 **Alex: Shhh, Ca-lla-te. Tú los haces largos.**

 **DD: Pinchi perro, cómo te atreves? Bueno…primero que nada, una disculpa, porque yo pensé, pensaba que este capítulo ya lo habíamos subido. Pero checando, va resultando que no..**

 **Alex: Y quién tenía la responsabilidad de subirlo?**

 **DD: Aquí no estamos buscando culpables.**

 **Alex: Porque ya lo encontramos.**

 **DD: Cállate. El punto es, esto es de nosotros para ustedes y esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros nos rompimos la cabeza para escribirlo. Sin más que decirles, una sincera disculpa y aguarden por más actualizaciones de este verano. Graciuuu.**

 **Alex: Hija de tu….ese capítulo debí haber estado subido hace cuanto tiempo, porque me acuerdo que ya habíamos grabado los comentarios. Pero bueno, tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que la señorita se diera cuenta que no había ningún comentario del nuevo capítulo. Así que aquí está. Disculpenla, a lo mejor tenía mucho sueño esa noche y se le pasó revisar.**


End file.
